


Umi No Yuurei

by through_my_head



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hoshiumi knows literally everything about the sea, M/M, Sachiro lowkey sabotages his own love life, Shooting Stars, Struggling with Emotions, but also cheesy, just wanted a hiruhoshi on the ocean, kamomedai and the sea, kinda angsty, lots of sea metaphors, midnight swim, rescuing marine animals, saving whales, sea shepherd hoshiumi, somebody help me translate this into english, there's gonna be smut but in a poetic way, vet student hirugami
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:33:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26894512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/through_my_head/pseuds/through_my_head
Summary: Hirugami Sachiro, studente modello di veterinaria, vince una borsa di studio e si ritrova catapultato nella realtà dei salvataggi in mare. L’oceano non sarà l’unica cosa a rubargli il cuore.
Relationships: Hirugami Sachirou & Hoshiumi Kourai, Hirugami Sachirou/Hoshiumi Kourai
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> Hola :D  
> Questa volta provo a cimentarmi in una multicapitolo su due personaggi non troppo famosi nel fandom italiano, ma che a me piacciono moltissimo. Le loro backstories sono fra le mie preferite e Hoshiumi a mio parere è un ottimo personaggio: tralasciando il suo character design favoloso, a primo attrito risulta quasi antipatico per la sua esuberanza e voglia di attenzioni, ma dietro a quella maschera di ostentata sicurezza si nasconde una personalità molto più complessa e profonda. Hoshiumi sa di essere in svantaggio, sa di dover dare molto più degli altri per rimanere in campo ed essere loro pari, sa di non poter mostrare punti deboli. Ha lavorato tanto, giorno dopo giorno, per raffinare le sue abilità e guadagnarsi il suo posto fra i migliori. Hirugami prova una pressione simile, viste le aspettative che tutti hanno nei suoi confronti, e a sua volta si nasconde dietro un muro costruito appositamente per non far trasparire le sue debolezze, un muro che gli lascia difficile mostrare la sua parte sensibile ed empatica. Insomma, trovo che entrambi nelle loro contraddizioni siano molto umani. Ma ora la smetto di blaterare (leggetevi il manga di haikyuu, davvero, è una meraviglia) e vi lascio alla lettura.  
> Non parlerò di pallavolo in questo AU, ma spero di riuscire a regalarvi una bella storia. Il tema del mare è un argomento talmente complesso e meraviglioso che spero davvero di non rovinarlo con delle banalità. ^^"  
> Le parole che mi hanno ispirato sono quelle della canzone di Kenshi Yonezu che ho usato anche come titolo della storia (è un pezzo stupendooo).  
> Lasciate una piccola recensione se vi piace l’idea, anche solo come incentivo per me a continuare a scrivere (e soprattutto se avete critiche costruttive su come migliorare il mio modo di farlo, lo apprezzerei davvero tanto).  
> See ya!

Hirugami Sachiro aprì le finestre e rimase abbagliato dalla luce del mattino. Respirò a fondo l’aria di salsedine e guardò in lontananza, dove dai piccoli spiragli liberi fra i muri delle case del porto si intravedeva il mare.  
Quando si era iscritto alla facoltà di veterinaria, mai si sarebbe aspettato di vincere un concorso per uno stage di sei mesi al National Marine Life Center, uno dei centri di recupero animali marini e ricerca e conservazione più rinominati al mondo. Alla fine, tutti i sacrifici e tutto il tempo passato sui libri lo avevano premiato: Sachiro era considerato da tutti un ragazzo prodigio, ma nessuno sapeva quanta costanza e impegno servivano per rispondere all’aspettativa di studente modello che gli altri avevano di lui.  
Quello era il suo primo giorno, e si sentiva carico come non mai. Si presentò all’ufficio indicato con un buon quarto d’ora di anticipo, curioso di sapere con cosa lo avrebbero fatto iniziare: lo avrebbero spedito in mare aperto per delle ricognizioni, in ambulatorio a trattare gli animali feriti, o in qualche laboratorio sottomarino a fare osservazioni e registrare dati?  
Un uomo sulla cinquantina piombò nella stanza e si presentò come Aaron Murphy, il coordinatore della divisione Recupero e Soccorso, nonché responsabile del suo stage.  
“Per essere arrivato qui in mezzo all’oceano devi essere un bravo studente. Hai già fatto qualche esperienza sul campo?” gli chiese, dopo le presentazioni.  
“Ho fatto tirocinio in alcune cliniche veterinarie di città, ma a parte qualche tartaruga non ho esperienze dirette con gli animali marini, signore”.  
Il signor Murphy rise a gran voce e accompagnò Sachiro fuori dall’ufficio con delle piccole pacche sulla schiena. “Allora oggi partiamo col botto. Farai un giro di ricognizione sulla Kamomedai, giusto per farti un’idea su cosa c’è là fuori. Non tutto il sapere sta sui libri, sai?”.  
Raggiunsero in una manciata di minuti il molo, dove, fra qualche barca a vela e dei pescherecci, ormeggiava una grossa nave da ricerca bianca, sulla cui murata torreggiava, in blu, la scritta _Kamomedai_. Hirugami pensò che quei colori erano perfetti per una nave che portava il nome dei gabbiani.  
Il signor Murphy ne era il capitano, e ne approfittò per mostrargli le cabine interne e la plancia. I laboratori erano attrezzati con ecoscandagli, sensori e telecamere subacquee, rendendo la nave perfetta per gli studi oceanografici. Sachiro non conosceva in modo approfondito quelle tecnologie, ma non era quella la sua area di interesse. A parte lui, infatti, i restanti studenti ad aver vinto lo stage al National Marine Life Center provenivano dal corso di biologia ed ecologia marina.  
Hirugami fece la conoscenza di Hakuba Gao, un ragazzone che superava i due metri, anche lui arrivato da poco, e di Nishinoya Yuu, un ufficiale di coperta famoso per la sua esperienza in mare aperto e per l’aria da lupo di mare veterano che gli procurava con facilità il rispetto di tutti, nonostante la bassa statura.  
Mentre i nuovi arrivati iniziavano a chiacchierare fra loro, la Kamomedai salpò. Hirugami ne approfittò per uscire sul ponte e raggiungere la prua. Non gli interessava particolarmente stringere amicizie in quel frangente, dal momento che se ne sarebbe andato dopo qualche mese. Gli interessava solo imparare qualcosa del mare - no, _dal mare_.  
L’oceano era meraviglioso. La nave avanzava increspando la superficie dell’acqua, una distesa infinita limpida e cristallina. Il vento gli sferzava giocosamente il volto, scompigliandogli i capelli e inumidendogli gli occhi. Hirugami si godette quel momento perfetto. Era come se il mare gli stesse dando il benvenuto con quel vento che sapeva di libertà antica, quasi dimenticata.  
Dopo un paio di minuti passati a osservare quel blu, si accorse della presenza di una seconda persona, sull’altro lato della prua.  
Un ragazzo dai capelli completamente bianchi, mossi dal vento con tanta leggerezza da sembrare delle piume. Anche lui sembrava perso a guardare il mare.  
Indossava una maglietta azzurra con la scritta _Marine Animal Rescue Specialist_ sulla schiena. Sachiro dubitava esistesse questa figura professionale - probabilmente era una di quelle magliette con le frasi ad effetto di cui erano piene le bancarelle di fiere e festival; e non doveva essere nemmeno uno studente come lui o Gao, perché il signor Murphy non si era premurato di farglielo conoscere.  
Fissava in religioso silenzio la superficie dell’acqua, con un’espressione di totale concentrazione. Sachiro non ebbe il coraggio di disturbarlo. Se faceva parte dell’equipaggio della Kamomedai, probabilmente avrebbero avuto modo di presentarsi più tardi.  
Hirugami tornò a guardare l’orizzonte, quando improvvisamente il ragazzo lanciò un grido.  
“AH-HA! Beccata!” disse in tono trionfante, puntando il dito verso un punto indefinito davanti a sé, prima di girare i tacchi e sfrecciare sottocoperta.  
Sachiro scrutò con maggiore attenzione l’acqua, accorgendosi dopo un paio di minuti della presenza di qualcosa che di tanto in tanto ne increspava la superficie, lanciando dei piccoli spruzzi nell’aria.  
“Una megattera” sussurrò, sentendosi improvvisamente mancare la voce quando notò la rete da pesca che avvolgeva il suo dorso.  
Non fece in tempo a raggiungere la stiva che il capitano Murphy gli gettò fra le mani una tuta da sub. “La taglia dovrebbe essere giusta. Ricordati di prendere una bombola di ossigeno dopo esserti cambiato”.  
Sachiro sbatté le palpebre un paio di volte, poi lasciò che la parte razionale del suo cervello prendesse il comando. Nelle situazioni di stress, infatti, Hirugami era famoso per riuscire a restare lucido e a mantenere la concentrazione. Lo faceva estraniandosi da sé, osservando e giudicando le proprie azioni come uno spettatore esterno, mettendo a tacere completamente qualsiasi emozione avvertita.  
I suoi compagni di università lo chiamavano _l’inamovibile_ per complimentare il suo sangue freddo, ma quel soprannome non lo faceva impazzire. In realtà, questa sua capacità di non farsi prendere dal panico era solitamente ristretta all’ambito lavorativo: Hirugami desiderava avere quel tipo di controllo anche nella sua vita privata, dove invece le emozioni e l’impulsività prendevano molte volte il sopravvento. Era quella, pensava, la sua debolezza: il troppo sentire.  
In pochi minuti un gommone fu in acqua, e Sachiro si ritrovò seduto sul bordo con la schiena rivolta verso il mare, insieme al capitano Murphy, a Nishinoya e al ragazzo dai capelli bianchi.  
“La pinna pettorale sinistra è incastrata nella rete, dobbiamo assolutamente liberarla” spiegò il capitano.  
La balena, probabilmente impaurita, continuava a nuotare per non lasciarsi avvicinare. Nishinoya accese il motore a tutta birra e annullò il più possibile le distanze.  
“Vado io per primo!” Hirugami sentì gridare, prima di vedere il ragazzo del quale ancora non sapeva il nome buttarsi in mare, armato solamente di un misero boccaglio. Gli altri presenti non batterono ciglio a riguardo, quindi Sachiro dedusse che quel tipo di comportamento non era, contrariamente al suo giudizio personale, considerabile come tentativo di suicidio.  
Sachiro poi non era troppo sicuro del fatto che buttarsi in mare per districare una balena da una rete da pesca rientrasse fra le competenze di un veterinario, ma non avrebbe protestato. Si limitò a ringraziare il cielo per aver completato con successo il corso di sub qualche settimana prima.  
Nishinoya gli porse un coltello decisamente grande e affilato, spiegandogli come consumare le corde in modo da liberare la megattera.  
Non gli restava che buttarsi.  
Quel tuffo all’indietro gli sembrava il salto nel vuoto più grande da affrontare. Impedì ai suoi pensieri di andare oltre - non era quello il momento di perdersi in riflessioni inutili sul fatto che forse vivere e diventare adulti era esattamente così, un tuffo in un mare sconosciuto quando meno ci si aspettava di doverlo fare - fece un respiro, chiuse gli occhi e si lasciò cadere.  
L’impatto non fu dei più piacevoli. L’acqua era molto più gelida di quanto avrebbe pensato, e capì presto che avrebbe dovuto nuotare, e anche piuttosto velocemente, se non voleva essere lasciato indietro dal gommone e dalla balena stessa.  
Non era mai stato così vicino a un’animale così grande, e si sentì improvvisamente vacillare, impietrito e meravigliato dalla maestosità di quanto si trovava davanti ai suoi occhi.  
Il ragazzo dai capelli bianchi - come diamine si chiamava? - nuotava senza sosta, rapidissimo. con un paio di bracciate riuscì ad aggrapparsi alla rete da pesca, e si ritrovò così a farsi trascinare dalla megattera, che sembrava finalmente aver rallentato il ritmo. In men che non si dica estrasse la lama del suo coltello e prese a tagliare la prima corda.  
Vedere quel piccoletto all’opera lo ridestò dai pensieri. Iniziò a nuotare e non si arrestò finché non sentì sotto il palmo la pelle spessa e resistente della balena. Il cuore probabilmente gli stava scoppiando, ma ignorò anche quello.  
La rete era molto spessa, ma per fortuna non era di metallo. Pazientemente tagliò e resecò un pezzo di corda dopo l’altro, liberando un poco alla volta la megattera.  
Quanto tempo era passato da quando si era immerso? Sembrava fossero passati un paio di minuti e un paio di ore insieme, e Sachiro si era dimenticato di chiedere quale fosse la capienza della bombola di ossigeno.  
Si ricordò improvvisamente che il ragazzo immerso con lui non aveva nemmeno quella, e cercò la sua figura con improvvisa preoccupazione.  
Quest’ultimo si teneva in equilibrio sul dorso della balena, mentre continuava a sfilacciare la rete che intrappolava l’animale. Ogni tanto, spingendosi con i piedi, risaliva in superficie per prendere fiato, prima di tornare ad accomodarsi sull’animale.  
Sembrava talmente a suo agio, quasi danzasse nell’acqua, in compagnia di un amico di vecchia data. Sachiro sentì l’ammirazione crescergli dentro. Quel tipo doveva conoscere davvero bene il mare.  
Finalmente la rete si allentò totalmente e la balena fu libera. Dei solchi profondi segnavano i punti in cui le corde avevano stretto troppo la sua pinna, ma non c’erano ferite aperte. Se la sarebbe cavata.  
Sachiro rimase a guardarla scivolare dolcemente nell’acqua più profonda, finché non si fu allontanata.  
Risalì in superficie e vide le mani tese del capitano Murphy e di Nishinoya, che lo aiutarono con un sorriso a risalire sul gommone.  
Sentì, poi, il suono profondo della megattera, un canto di gratitudine che gli mise la pelle d’oca.

Una volta asciugato e rivestito all’interno della Kamomedai, Hirugami si mise a cercare il giovane dai capelli bianchi. Non sapeva esattamente cosa voleva chiedergli, ma sentiva che doveva ritrovarlo, fargli almeno i complimenti per la destrezza con cui si muoveva in mare e sulla balena.  
Lo trovò sul ponte, appoggiato al parapetto blu, che guardava distrattamente la costa avvicinarsi.  
“Hey... Sei stato davvero bravo, prima, in acqua” disse approcciandolo.  
Il ragazzo lo guardò e Sachiro pensò che non aveva mai visto due occhi così. Erano decisamente grandi, di un verde particolarissimo, quasi trasparente, e contornati da ciglia scure che davano l’impressione di disegnargli una lunga linea sulle palpebre. Sembravano quelli di un gabbiano.  
“Grazie! Lo so!” rispose lui, sollevando il mento e sfoderando un ghigno. Hirugami per poco non si mise a ridere: forse con quella presunzione un pavone sarebbe stato l’animale più corretto a cui associarlo, piuttosto che un gabbiano.  
“Sono Hirugami Sachiro, lo studente di veterinaria” continuò comunque con un sorriso gentile, allungando il braccio per presentarsi come si deve con una stretta di mano.  
“Oh. Io sono Hoshiumi Korai! Soccorritore volontario!” Esclamò quest’ultimo, ignorando completamente la sua mano e portando invece il pollice verso il proprio petto, come avrebbe fatto un bambino. _Che problemi aveva questo tipo?_  
Stavolta, però, Hirugami sentì un sorriso sincero farsi strada involontariamente sul suo viso.  
Il suo nome, _Sachiro_ , gli era sempre piaciuto, perché i segni con cui era scritto volevano dire “buona fortuna”.  
 _Hoshiumi_ era scritto con i caratteri di “oceano” e “stella”. Il suo nome, invece, aveva le parole “luce che arriva”. Come un lampo nel cielo sopra un mare in tempesta. Una stella cadente che illumina all’improvviso le onde.  
Hirugami pensò che non aveva mai trovato un nome più appropriato ad una personalità come quello. Ed ebbe l’impressione che, nel bene o nel male, quello era anche un nome che non sarebbe mai stato capace di dimenticare.


	2. II

Sachiro trascorse anche il secondo giorno in mare. La mattinata passò tranquillamente fra rilevamenti e misurazioni di alghe, coralli e ricci marini. Hakuba Gao sembrava essere al settimo cielo, osservando dagli schermi le diverse specie coralline e registrandone con minuzia la mappatura. Sachiro si immerse con lui per recuperare dei campioni da analizzare. Le immersioni gli stavano piacendo più del previsto; con la muta e la bombola di ossigeno si sentiva un astronauta. Fluttuava con leggerezza in acqua come nell’atmosfera, in quel mondo che pochi altri avevano la fortuna di poter esplorare.  
Quando risalirono sulla Kamomedai l’atmosfera, però, sembrava essere cambiata. Nella plancia il capitano Murphy e il ragazzo dai capelli bianchi e dal nome particolare - Hoshiumi - stavano discutendo animatamente, mentre Nishinoya controllava le apparecchiature del ponte di comando con espressione turbata. Sachiro si avvicinò a quest’ultimo, che spiegò la situazione.  
“Sono ore che i radar segnalano la presenza di un’imbarcazione ferma al largo. La sua attività non è tracciata e non ha risposto al mio tentativo di comunicare via radio. Ho paura si tratti di cacciatori di frodo.”  
“Non abbiamo il permesso di fare ispezioni o controlli su altre navi, lo sai bene” stava dicendo nel frattempo il capitano, quasi esasperato.  
“Avviciniamoci comunque, possiamo fermarli se stanno facendo qualcosa di illegale e poi segnalarli alle autorità!” ribatté con convinzione Hoshiumi.  
Nishinoya sembrava essere d’accordo con lui. “La faccenda è decisamente sospetta”.  
Alla fine il capitano Murphy si massaggiò le tempie e sospirò. “Va bene, va bene. Ricordatevi solo che la Kamomedai è una nave di ricerca e di soccorso. Niente scontri con le baleniere tipo quelli di _Seashepherd_ , sono stato chiaro?”  
Hoshiumi sollevò i pollici, soddisfatto, e Nishinoya fece partire i motori.  
Come i due avevano sospettato, in mare non stava succedendo niente di buono.  
Murphy uscì sul ponte per osservare il mare con un binocolo, e Hirugami lo seguì. A quanto pare, Hoshiumi aveva un fiuto speciale per le attività illegali, ma l’intervento che la Kamomedai poteva fare contro pirati e pescatori di frodo era piuttosto limitato. Il problema era che a Hoshiumi non sembrava importare.  
Nishinoya li raggiunse all’improvviso. “È un peschereccio. Ha iniziato a muoversi non appena siamo entrati nel suo raggio visivo, ma ancora non risponde via radio.”  
Il capitano annuì. Ogni traccia di sorriso era scomparsa dal suo volto. “Informa subito le autorità e manda loro tutti i dati disponibili su quella nave” ordinò mentre continuava a studiare l’orizzonte.“Stanno già tagliando la corda”.  
Quando la Kamomedai raggiunse il punto dove prima l’altra imbarcazione era ferma, ad aspettarli non rimanevano che delle boe che galleggiavano in mare, alle quali sembravano essere legate delle esche.  
“Scendo a vedere il fondale” esclamò Hoshiumi, che aveva già iniziato ad infilarsi la muta da sub.  
“Ti accompagno” propose Sachiro.  
Una volta sott’acqua Hirugami sentì raggelarsi il sangue.  
Il fondale era ricoperto da cadaveri di pesci mutilati.  
Erano squali, alle quali erano state tagliate le pinne, che probabilmente erano stati rigettati in mare ancora agonizzanti.  
“Siamo arrivati tardi” sussurrò, una volta riemerso in superficie, con gli occhi che bruciavano per qualcosa che non era il sale del mare.  
“Abbiamo abbastanza prove perché la guardia costiera possa intervenire. Non siamo stati del tutto inutili.” commentò Hoshiumi, lo sguardo ancora fisso sul mare.  
“Domani sicuramente andrà meglio” aveva detto Gao nel viaggio di ritorno, cercando di risollevare l’umore generale.

Le cose non andarono affatto meglio.  
Sembrava che la scena del giorno precedente si stesse ripetendo: Nishinoya concentrato sui segnali della schermata radar, Hoshiumi intento a convincere il capitano a partire immediatamente, e quest’ultimo preoccupato per i limiti di intervento che potevano avere. Nuovamente, la Kamomedai sembrò arrivare tardi.  
“Hanno tagliato delle reti dal cassero facendole cadere in mare” osservò Hoshiumi.  
“Pesca a strascico?” domandò il capitano Murphy, inorridito.  
“Già. Sembrano reti derivanti.”  
Sachiro non sapeva cosa fossero, ma capì che si trattava di pesca non autorizzata. Una piattaforma circondata da taniche vuote e galleggianti era abbandonata in acqua. Da questa struttura, un intrico di fili di nylon si gettava nel mare, scendendo metri e metri in profondità.  
“Sono reti da pesca illegali, lunghe anche chilometri, che si muovono con le correnti e raccolgono tutto. Pesci, invertebrati, coralli, alghe…” spiegò il capitano. “Tartarughe. Cetacei. Qualsiasi cosa. Sono muri della morte per tutte le specie, anche quelle protette. Avanti, prepariamo la carrucola”.  
Sachiro restò a guardare l’equipaggio adoperarsi per ritirare le reti. Restò a guardare metri e metri di spaghi di polipropilene e fili di nylon intrecciato, pesci vivi rimasti impigliati in quella ragnatela artificiale, che si dimenavano nel tentativo di sfuggirvi, e tanti altri, molti di più, che si erano arresi molto prima.  
Era completamente paralizzato, come se quell’ammasso di fili da pesca stesse stringendo e schiacciando anche lui fino a farlo sanguinare. Era questo quello che succedeva là fuori, tutti i giorni? Era questo il modo in cui gli uomini sfruttavano il mare? La realtà che si era ritrovato sbattuto in faccia era talmente cruda da farlo rabbrividire e nauseare.  
Qualcuno afferrò il suo braccio e prese a strattonarlo.  
Il groviglio di pensieri che lo stavano pietrificando sembrò sciogliersi davanti agli occhi grandi di Hoshiumi che lo fissavano indecifrabili. Sachiro non capiva se quella che vi vedeva riflessa era preoccupazione, determinazione o presunzione.  
“Hey! Cosa fai lì impalato? La stiamo togliendo dall’acqua. Questa rete non ucciderà più. Smetti di fissare il vuoto come uno scemo e vieni a darci una mano!”  
Quelle parole furono l’ultima spinta che lo fece tornare padrone di sé. Lasciò da parte ogni pensiero che lo feriva e tornò nei panni dell’ _inamovibile_.

Quando la Kamomedai attraccò al porto, Sachiro sentiva ancora nell’aria attorno a sé il sale, la plastica e il sangue. Il signor Murphy si avvicinò e gli appoggiò una mano sulla spalla, premuroso.  
“Come ti senti?” chiese.  
Hirugami ci mise un minuto buono a rispondere.  
“Io… Forse non ero preparato a certe cose.”  
Il superiore annuì, comprensivo. “È molto pesante, e non ci si fa mai davvero l’abitudine. Che ne dici domani di stare in ospedale, a occuparti delle vasche degli animali in guarigione? Vedrai che sarà una giornata più piacevole.”  
Sachiro sfoderò il suo sorriso migliore e si congedò frettolosamente. Si lasciò alle spalle la banchina e si infilò in un vicolo, fra le piccole case del porto, in silenzio. Strinse le mani in un pugno.  
Era frustrante. Era la cosa più frustrante che gli fosse mai capitata.   
Qualcuno là fuori si divertiva a fare del mare un cimitero, e lui non aveva potuto fermarlo. Non si era mai sentito così inutile.   
Senza pensarci, si ritrovò a strisciare le nocche contro il muro di pietra. Spinse finché non vide il sangue macchiare la roccia e creare una striscia perfetta dopo il passaggio della sua mano.  
Non sentiva nulla.  
“Cosa _stracazzo_ stai facendo?!?”  
Qualcosa lo afferrò per lo zaino e lo allontanò dal muro.  
Sachiro si voltò e vide davanti a sé, ancora una volta, il ragazzo dai capelli bianchi. L’espressione seria con cui era solito guardare il mare e con cui lo aveva richiamato sulla nave era scomparsa, e al suo posto vi era lo sguardo più incredulo e sconcertato che avesse mai visto qualcuno rivolgergli.  
“Io…” Sachiro tentò di fargugliare qualcosa.   
Hoshiumi prese fra le mani la sua, preoccupato. Delle gocce scarlatte macchiarono le sue dita.  
“…io non sono più tanto sicuro che un lavoro del genere possa fare per me” si sentì confessare. Un senso di impotenza e inadeguatezza avevano sostituito completamente l’euforia dell’incontro con la megattera del primo giorno. Si sentiva perduto.  
“Uhm. Okay.” disse Hoshiumi, dopo averlo fissato per un altro paio di minuti buoni. “Allora non farlo. Puoi stare in laboratorio o alle vasche in clinica. Non è mica un problema.“ disse come se stesse solo constatando l’ovvio.   
Per Sachiro, però, quell’ovvietà fu invece una specie di rivoluzione.  
Era come se si fosse dimenticato di essere uno studente di veterinaria. Era come se si fosse dimenticato di tutte le cose buone che aveva fatto, e di tutte quelle che avrebbe continuato a fare. Sachiro si rese conto improvvisamente che non aveva il potere di fermare tutte le atrocità che succedevano in mare, e che _andava bene così_ , non poteva pretendere da sé stesso una cosa del genere, e in ogni caso, nessuno si aspettava che lo facesse. Poteva fare la differenza curando gli animali nel modo che conosceva, con le arti mediche e con le sue mani, in una sala operatoria sterile. Il mondo non sarebbe finito se lui avesse deciso di non andare in mare, né se non fosse riuscito a salvare qualsiasi creatura avrebbe incontrato sul suo percorso. Per Dio, la vita sarebbe continuata anche se avesse deciso di fare qualcosa tipo _il pallavolista_ al posto del veterinario, e nessuno gliene avrebbe fatto una colpa. Quel pensiero così semplice lo confortò immensamente.   
Era lui che voleva fare questo. Era il suo desiderio di aiutare gli animali che lo aveva portato in mare, era una decisione che aveva preso _lui stesso,_ mosso dai suoi ideali.  
Hoshiumi nel frattempo aveva iniziato a tamponare un fazzoletto sulle sue ferite - che ora, con la lucidità riacquistata, iniziavano a bruciare facendosi sentire. Sachiro fece un piccolo respiro prima di parlare.  
“Hai ragione. È solo che… vorrei aver potuto fare qualcosa”.  
Il piccoletto sorrise. “La morte non si può evitare. Fa parte del mondo quanto la vita. E struggersi per le vite che non si riescono a salvare occupa tempo che possiamo invece dedicare a quelle che riusciamo a salvare. E poi, non preoccuparti. L’oceano non è come noi. L’oceano è forte!” gli sorrise.  
Sachiro pensò che Hoshiumi Korai era davvero _qualcosa di assurdo_ : in certi istanti non sembrava che un ragazzino sfacciato, pieno di sé e privo di tatto; ma poi se ne usciva con quelle piccole perle di saggezza e una delicatezza impensabile, mentre si premurava di asciugare il sangue dalle sue ferite. La cura che stava dedicando alla sua mano, il modo in cui prima, sulla nave, aveva capito che aveva bisogno che qualcuno lo riportasse in sé, la maturità inaspettata delle sue parole… era tutto inaspettato e meraviglioso.  
La sua attenzione, poi, si spostò completamente sul paio di occhi grandi e rotondi con cui lo stava fissando. Erano di un verde oliva talmente pallido e particolare, che colpiti dalla luce del sole si schiarivano al punto da diventare gialli. Lo stavano guardando come se potessero scandagliare il fondo della sua anima.  
“Io ho imparato un sacco di tempo fa quanto sono piccolo e debole. Ma questo non mi impedisce di fare del mio meglio ogni giorno. Debole non vuol dire incapace o incompetente! Siamo tutti in grado di fare qualcosa, di dare una mano… e non per forza facendo le stesse cose! È questo il bello! E poi, conoscere i propri limiti ci permette di reagire e perfezionarci. Comunque, io ci passerei dell’acqua ossigenata qua sopra” concluse dando un’ultima occhiata alle sue nocche, per poi infilare le mani in tasca e dargli le spalle, accennando ad andarsene. “ma questo lo saprai meglio di me, immagino!” aggiunse strafottente, prima di svoltare l’angolo e scomparire, rapido come era arrivato.  
Sachiro rimase a guardare il vuoto davanti a sé, mentre le parole di quel ragazzo mettevano radici dentro di lui.  
Hoshiumi Korai sarà anche stato piccolo di statura, ma Sachiro non poté fare a meno di pensare che aveva invece la presenza di un gigante.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, sono pienamente consapevole di essere stata un po’ pesante in questo capitolo… è che non posso scrivere una storia sul mare e ignorare le problematiche della nostra realtà :) L’oceano è un po’ come l’amore: senza, non potremmo vivere. E noi che abbiamo la fortuna di affacciarci su uno dei mari più belli del mondo, ma anche uno dei più sfruttati, dobbiamo ricordarcelo e agire coscienziosamente, anche nel nostro piccolo!  
> Non sono del mestiere quindi mi scuso se qualche descrizione prettamente nautica non rispecchia fedelmente la realtà, ho cercato in ogni caso di fare del mio meglio per sembrare sensata XD  
> Hoshiumi nel manga fa un sacco di discorsi intelligenti riguardo le debolezze e i punti di forza di una persona - “we aren’t limited to only one way of being great!” - e sono sicura che Hirugami lo ammira anche per tutte le perle di saggezza che gli ha regalato inconsapevolmente :')  
> Sperando di riuscire ad aggiornare prima di Natale 2021... XD alla prossima! :3


	3. III

  
  
Il capitano Murphy aveva avuto ragione: già solo passando per i corridoi della clinica veterinaria Sachiro si era sentito a casa. L’odore del disinfettante e le persone vestite con camici e casacche gli erano stupidamente rassicuranti.  
Lo staff lo aveva accolto molto amichevolmente: il direttore sanitario era un certo Kuroo Tetsuro, un uomo sicuramente affascinante che sembrava avere una passione insulsa per le battute sulla chimica; la caposala si chiamava Shimizu e Sachiro aveva notato che il suo ufficio era tappezzato di fotografie di una squadra di pallavolo in divisa nera e arancione; l’unico degli specializzandi di cui si ricordava il nome, poi, era un certo Shirabu, un biondino dall’aria pretenziosa, con un taglio di capelli progettato con tutta probabilità con righello e squadra.  
Il signor Kuroo gli aveva dato carta bianca: avevano già avuto studenti del suo corso di studi e sembrava non si facesse problemi a lasciar gestire loro interi reparti, visto il livello di competenza per cui l’università che frequentava era famosa.  
Shimizu gli mostrò le vasche con gli animali in guarigione, gli fece cambiare dei bendaggi, somministrare antibiotici e anestetici, e dopo averlo visto suturare una ferita con un perfetto punto a _materassaio interno incrociato,_ decise che Sachiro poteva occuparsi delle prossime emergenze veterinarie che sarebbero capitate.   
La prima ad arrivare fu una tartaruga. Una _caretta caretta_ , portata nientedimeno che da Gao e Hoshiumi.  
La poverina aveva ingerito qualcosa che non avrebbe dovuto; una radiografia al torace mostrò sacchetti di plastica, cavi e cannucce, che ostruivano il suo esofago e la stavano lentamente condannando a morire di fame. Sachiro sapeva che più che dalla forma simile alle meduse, le tartarughe sono tratte in inganno dall’odore che la plastica ricoperta da alghe e microorganismi assume dopo qualche tempo in mare.  
“Deve essere operata per liberare il tratto gastrico da tutta questa sporcizia” sentenziò, guardando poi Shimizu per avere una conferma. Lei sorrise e annuì. L’operazione, vista la frequenza preoccupante con cui si verificavano episodi simili, era considerata di routine, e Sachiro ne conosceva alla perfezione i passaggi. Brevemente riunì l’equipe e discusse con loro del planning chirurgico. Tutti confermarono la strategia operativa proposta da Hirugami e Shimizu gli propose di fare da primo operatore.  
Mentre si incamminavano verso il blocco operatorio Sachiro posò meglio lo sguardo su Hoshiumi, il quale era in maglietta e pantaloncini, completamente fradicio.  
“Ti sei tuffato senza muta?” chiese, intuendo già la risposta.  
“Si è buttato in mare direttamente dal ponte della Kamomedai per recuperarla! Poi siamo tornati in gommone e non ha voluto perdere tempo a cambiarsi, per portarla subito qui” spiegò Gao.  
Sachiro ridacchiò. “La cosa non mi sorprende”.  
“AHH?!” Hoshiumi lo guardò come se avesse appena offeso la sua intera stirpe. “In che senso non ti sorprende?! Guarda che è un tuffo _altissimissimo!_ Dovresti mostrare almeno un pizzico di stupore!”  
Stavolta Sachiro rise apertamente. “Scusa, hai ragione. Non credo che io ne sarei capace”  
“Ecco, quindi la prossima volta voglio sentire un bel _wow_!” gracchiò il ragazzo dai capelli bianchi, mentre finalmente entravano nella sala preoperatoria. “Uhm, Hoshiumi, sicuro che noi possiamo stare qui?” gli domandò Gao guardandosi intorno spaesato.  
“Beh, suppongo di no, ma io sono curioso di vedere il miglior studente di veterinaria all’opera, quindi resterò qui” fu la sua risposta. Sachiro per poco non si strozzò con la sua stessa saliva. Hoshiumi aveva davvero tutte quelle libertà in clinica, o stava solo facendo il gradasso? Mentre seguiva la procedura di vestizione, cercò di trovare il miglior compromesso. “Beh, visto che la sala è a vetri potete stare qua fuori e riuscire comunque a vedere. Disinfettatevi in ogni caso le mani!”  
“Wow, con mascherina, cuffietta e tutto il resto sembri decisamente più serio” lo canzonò Gao mentre si imbrattava di gel disinfettante.  
“Hey” esclamò Hoshiumi per attirare la sua attenzione. “Salverai quella tartaruga, vero?” Domandò, improvvisamente serio.  
Sachiro sbatté le palpebre un paio di volte e poi ridacchiò nuovamente, prima di entrare in sala operatoria.  
“Ovviamente”.  
Era il momento di lasciare che la logica prendesse la guida. Era il momento di mettersi all’opera e fare ciò che era più bravo a fare: anestesia, bisturi, scollatore, pinze. Era completamente immerso nella procedura e tutto il resto del mondo era scomparso. C’era solo quella vita nelle sue mani e nella sua testa l’elenco preciso delle cose che doveva fare per salvarla. Le sue dita lavoravano con precisione e i suoni del monitor confermavano che stava tutto andando bene.  
Una volta terminato l’ultimo punto di sutura, Hirugami alzò gli occhi verso la vetrina.  
Hoshiumi lo stava osservando e sorrideva.  
Quello sguardo pulito lo percorse da capo a piedi, come una scossa elettrica. Forse l’adrenalina che gli era salita per via dell’operazione gli stava annebbiando un po’ la vista. Hoshiumi sembrava non aver intenzione di interrompere quello scambio di sguardi, e lui rimase a fissarlo a sua volta, incantato.  
Appena uscì dalla sala operatoria il ragazzo gli si fece incontroe gli mollò un pugno dritto nello stomaco.  
 _“_ Ouch! Ma cos…?”  
“Sa-chi-ro!” esclamò pomposamente. “Credo proprio sia questo il tuo habitat naturale!”  
Hirugami lo guardò stralunato.  
Lo aveva appena chiamato per nome?  
 _Habitat naturale_? Ma come diamine parlava?  
 _Lo aveva davvero appena chiamato per nome?!_  
“Sembravi proprio uno di quei medici delle serie tv, devo ammetterlo” aggiunse Gao. “Eppure non te la tiri così tanto fuori da qui!”  
“HAH! Sachiro un po’ mi assomiglia! Chi mi sottovaluta per il mio aspetto alla fine rimane sempre sbalordito!” dichiarò Hoshiumi alzando il mento e incrociando le braccia.  
Hirugami rise. “Questo sarebbe un insulto o un complimento?!”  
Come era passato da quello sguardo silenzioso, carico di ammirazione e di _qualcos’altro_ che non era ben riuscito a classificare, a tornare il vanitoso che gli era sembrato la prima volta che gli aveva parlato?  
Davvero non ci poteva a credere. In un secondo tutto gli fu più chiaro: Hoshiumi Korai era allo stesso tempo un piccolo mostro di talento ed un _perfetto imbecille_.  
I momenti che passarono insieme nei giorni seguenti non fecero che confermarglielo.  
Hoshiumi Korai era una contraddizione.  
Era chiassoso ed esuberante di fronte al mondo, al punto che ad un occhio superficiale sarebbe facilmente apparso antipatico ed esibizionista - sempre in cerca di attenzioni e validazioni, sempre al lavoro per dimostrare quanto sapeva fare... Ma c’erano poi certi momenti, come quando i suoi occhi si posavano sul mare all’orizzonte, in cui si scopriva che Hoshiumi in realtà era molto più maturo di quanto amava mostrare. Quei momenti in cui, come un’eclissi di sole, quel suo lato espansivo scompariva per lasciar emergere un Hoshiumi silenzioso e discreto, quasi riflessivo; quei momenti in cui con lo guardo scavava nel cuore delle cose e apriva bocca solo per dire quelle verità che si conoscono da sempre ma che nessuno riesce mai a formulare in parole, come quando lo aveva fermato per le stradine del porto e gli aveva ricordato che avere delle debolezze era _umano,_ mentre gli tamponava le nocche.  
Hoshiumi era così,due poli opposti racchiusi in un metro e settanta centimetri di sfacciataggine _._ Sachiro si ritrovava a pensare questo genere di cose e ridacchiava fra sé, quando quelle ondate di affetto improvviso verso il piccoletto lo avvolgevano e lo sorprendevano nei momenti più impensabili. Man mano che i giorni si susseguivano, si rese conto troppo tardi di come quell’affetto fosse completamente sfuggito al suo controllo, finché non poté che arrendersi alla consapevolezza di essere arrivato ad apprezzare Hoshiumi davvero da tutti i punti di vista, compreso il lato prettamente fisico.  
Si scoprì a pensare che Hoshiumi aveva addosso una bellezza insospettabile. Si ritrovava a guardare le sue gambe toniche mentre si infilava la muta da sub, o a fissare la linea scavata che divideva la sua schiena in due metà perfette, quando la maglietta bagnata si appiccicava alla sua pelle, o ancora le braccia in apparenza esili ma capaci di tirare reti da pesca e qualsiasi altra cosa senza fatica. Hoshiumi Korai lo stava mandando in tilt.  
Di lui gli piacevano anche tutte le piccole cose che sapeva fare con la naturalezza di qualcuno cresciuto in simbiosi con il mare, e che in un certo senso gli invidiava: sapeva capire dalla velocità in cui le nuvole si muovevano se sarebbe stato bello o cattivo tempo; si destreggiava al timone di motovedette, gommoni e persino della Kamomedai; conosceva le diverse specie di molluschi e sapeva sempre sotto quali scogli trovarli, cose così. Ma ancora di più, lo sorprendeva la mancanza di esitazione quando si trovava di fronte a una sfida, lo slancio sincero che aveva ogni volta che si imbatteva in un animale da salvare, e il modo sottile che aveva di stuzzicarlo, come se volesse sempre che Sachiro gli mostrasse il meglio di sé.  
Quando andavano in ricognizione con la Kamomedai, Hoshiumi aveva iniziato a pretendere che Sachiro lo accompagnasse come un’ombra, perché gli piaceva insegnargli le piccole cose che non sapeva. Conosceva gli aneddoti più strani sull’oceano e sulla vita marina, e quando iniziava a parlare era impossibile fermarlo. Quando Hirugami era di turno in clinica, invece, si fermava a guardarlo dalla finestra di vetro della sala operatoria, ed era lui ad ascoltare le sue spiegazioni anatomiche e chirurgiche con occhi meravigliati.  
Avevano iniziato a fare insieme la strada di ritorno dal porto verso le rispettive case. Si salutavano di fronte al muro dove erano rimasti i segni leggeri del sangue di Sachiro, e guardavano il cielo e il mare in silenzio.  
Quel giorno erano seduti su una passerella di legno, al porto, guardando il mare mentre si gustavano un gelato durante la pausa pomeridiana.  
“È incredibile se ti fermi a pensarci, Sachiro” disse Korai dopo aver addentato il suo ghiacciolo. “Sappiamo più cose della superficie di Marte che delle profondità dei mari. L’oceano copre quasi interamente la terra ma é ancora un mistero. Pensa a quante cose ci sono là sotto di cui ancora non abbiamo idea, specie da scoprire, comportamenti da spiegare…”  
Quando rimanevano soli, Hoshiumi lasciava cadere ogni maschera e si lasciava trasportare dal suo entusiasmo sincero verso il mare.  
“…crediamo di conoscerlo, di averlo un poco sotto controllo, ma non é vero. Non sappiamo nemmeno dove vanno gli squali balena a partorire, o dove vanno le tartarughe quando prendono il mare appena schiuse, prima di tornare dopo qualche anno sulla stessa spiaggia dove sono nate. Per non parlare dell’organizzazione sociale di balene, orche o delfini! Del loro modo complesso di comunicare!”  
“Certo che sai più cose di alcuni miei professori, Hoshiumi” gli disse Sachiro con un sorriso. “Aspetta, tu che corso hai detto di aver seguito?”  
Hoshiumi lo fissò impassibile.  
“Non ho fatto l’università. Queste cose le so e basta.”  
“Oh”.  
Gli occhi olivastri di Korai non si staccarono un secondo dai suoi, mentre sentenziava quello che per lui doveva essere una cosa ovvia.  
“Io voglio salvare il mare. Non mi interessa altro.”  
 _Cavolo_ , pensò, _com’è che Hoshiumi non manca mai di ricordarmi che è troppo prezioso per questo mondo?_  
“E tu, Sachiro, che vuoi fare?”  
Hirugami sentì il gelato andargli di traverso. Hoshiumi lo chiamava per nome senza paura, come se si conoscessero da una vita e quella fosse la cosa più normale di sempre, e il modo in cui lo pronunciava gli faceva sempre saltare un battito. Diede un ultimo morso al suo cornetto e pensò alla risposta.  
“Beh, io voglio soccorrere gli animali. E vivere una vita felice.”  
Hoshiumi gli sorrise e i suoi occhi si illuminarono di una gioia sincera. _Tutto il suo cavolo di viso_ , si illuminò.  
“Allora ti porterò tutti gli animali che avranno bisogno delle tue cure”.  
Sachiro pensò che le ciglia di Hoshiumi si curvavano in una maniera meravigliosa, come un paio di ali. E poi che il suo cuore, quando si guardavano in quel modo, aveva iniziato a bruciare come l’acqua salata su una ferita aperta, ma lui non conosceva nessuna medicazione o rimedio per quel sentimento.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whey whey :D Buon anno a tutti! Questo capitolo è piuttosto breve ma spero vi piaccia comunque. Finalmente sono arrivati i sentimenti <.<  
> Non ho idea di come si operi una tartaruga, ma spero come sempre che la storia sia risultata abbastanza verosimile xD grazie a chi continua a seguirla nonostante gli aggiornamenti lenti TvT  
> Ho anche provato a disegnare these two dorks (non sono assolutamente un’artista e ci ho impiegato tipo 6 ore con le dita sul cellulare hahahah) qualcuno mi spiega come si inseriscono le immagini? Ho trafficato due ore con l'editor ma non si vede comunque :C lascio il link intanto -> https://imgur.com/caoWqgW  
> Se prendo un po' la mano magari butto qualche disegno brutto anche nei prossimi capitoli XD  
> Alla prossima!


	4. IV

Quando Sachiro ricevette una mail dalla Nagano Animal Hospital, la clinica veterinaria più famosa e prestigiosa della sua prefettura, si trovava al supermercato in chiamata con Hoshiumi, mentre si destreggiava nell’impresa di trovare fra gli scaffali le _Kappa Ebisen_ che il ragazzo gli aveva chiesto di comprare (solo a qualcuno come Hoshiumi potevano piacere delle _chips di gamberetti_ ).  
Lo invitavano a una collaborazione lavorativa nel contesto di un dottorato di ricerca - stava cercando di leggere la mail mentre la voce di Hoshiumi spiegava dallo speaker che le Kappa Ebisen dovevano specificatamente essere quelle alla prugna, altrimenti non le avrebbe mangiate.  
Nemmeno nei suoi sogni più audaci avrebbe sperato di essere contattato da quella clinica, che da sempre era la sua massima ambizione, l’ambiente in cui fantasticava di lavorare fin dal giorno in cui gli si era fatta chiara in mente l’idea di voler essere un veterinario.  
“Sachirooooo? Ci sei? Quelle con il pacchetto rosa! Non rosso, ro-sa! Non ti confondere!”  
Hirugami scosse il capo e tornò al presente. Beh, non era il momento di fasciarsi la testa, aveva ancora un paio di mesi da passare sul mare prima di pensare alla laurea e a tutto ciò che sarebbe successo dopo. In quel momento, poi, avrebbe fatto meglio a trovare quel maledetto snack al gusto prugne e gamberetti e raggiungere Hoshiumi alla spiaggia del faro prima che si arrabbiasse.  
Trovarsi a guardare il mare era diventato una specie di appuntamento fisso nei loro giorni di riposo, un po’ come la chiacchierata prima di salutarsi davanti al famoso muro. Avevano preso l’abitudine di incontrarsi in una piccola spiaggia appena fuori dal paese, poco frequentata ma raggiungibile a piedi senza fatica grazie ad un sentiero nascosto fra i ciuffi di ammofila. C’era un piccolo faro abbandonato dai colori sbiaditi, proprio a pochi metri dal mare, che a Sachiro piaceva da morire.  
“Ce ne hai messo di tempo! Lumaca!” lo accolse impaziente il ragazzo dai capelli bianchi.  
“Hey, non darmi del gasteropode… _mangia-decapodi_!”  
“E tu piantala di insultarmi con il tuo sapere universitario, se poi non riesci nemmeno a scendere da una barca senza ribaltarti”  
“Senti, il mare era mosso e nessuno mi aveva detto che quella scaletta non era fissata _a un bel niente_ ”.  
Hoshiumi rise di gusto. “E a cosa l’avresti fissata, alle onde?!”  
Sachiro gli tirò in testa il pacchetto di Kappa Ebisen. Adorava quegli scambi mordaci con cui si divertivano a punzecchiarsi. Si fece posto sull’asciugamano da spiaggia dove l’altro era già seduto e si godette il mare, mentre quest’ultimo procedeva a divorare le sue tanto attese patatine.  
Poche cose erano belle quanto quel momento. L’odore della salsedine, il vento del mare a scompigliargli i capelli e inumidirgli gli occhi. Lo specchio d’acqua del mare che si stendeva infinito oltre il suo sguardo. _Hoshiumi che sgranocchiava contento in parte a lui._  
In quegli istanti di pura pace e bellezza, Sachiro si sentiva a casa.  
“A cosa stai pensando?” gli chiese il ragazzo, con la bocca piena.  
“Uhm, al fatto che mi piace stare qui. Sedermi, guardare il mare e respirare. Qualcosa dentro di me si calma, quando lo faccio. Mi sembra che il mondo diventi più limpido.”  
Hoshiumi rimase in silenzio. _Uh_ , forse non era il caso di rovinare l’atmosfera con la sua vena malinconica. Sachiro iniziò a parlare a vanvera cercando di alleggerire le sue parole. “Se non mi desse terribilmente fastidio l’idea di sedermi con i vestiti sulla sabbia, passerei da qui tutti i giorni! Però portarsi sempre appresso un telo mare è una rottura” ridacchiò imbarazzato.  
Hoshiumi balzò in piedi. “Okay, aspettami qui!”, ordinò prima di iniziare a correre.  
Sachiro lo guardò raggiungere il faro e alzò gli occhi al cielo.  
L’istinto gli suggeriva di seguirlo, giusto per assicurarsi non si facesse male in una delle sue solite idee spericolate. Prese la salvietta di Hoshiumi e quello che rimaneva delle Kappa Ebisen e si incamminò verso il faro.  
Era la prima volta che si avvicinava così tanto a quella torre. Aveva quell’aria un po’ misteriosa e magica, da buon vecchio edificio abbandonato. Il vecchio portone di legno era aperto, Hoshiumi doveva essere entrato.  
Appena i suoi occhi si abituarono alla luce soffusa che le pareti di pietra lasciavano passare, lo vide scendere delle scale a chiocciola con una seggiola sulla schiena. Quando anche lui distinse la sua figura sull’ingresso, si fermò e gli sorrise.  
“È per te, Sachiro.”  
Hirugami rimase a guardarlo mentre portava la piccola sedia di legno sulla spiaggia, proprio sulla riva, per poi voltarsi verso di lui, soddisfatto.  
“Così potrai fermarti a riposare e a guardare il mare ogni volta che ti sentirai irrequieto.”  
Sachiro non credeva ai suoi occhi. Gli aveva portato una cavolo di sedia sulla spiaggia perché lui, distrattamente, aveva detto che gli infastidiva la sabbia sui pantaloni. E non era neanche vero, lo aveva detto solo con l’intento di lasciare da parte i suoi pensieri scomodi, sminuirli per apparire meno fragile di fronte a lui. Però Hoshiumi aveva dato peso alle sue parole, le aveva accettate e aveva cercato un modo semplice e immediato per renderlo felice.  
“Beh, non possiamo lasciarla proprio qui sulla battigia, altrimenti le maree se la porteranno al largo” - stava spiegando, mentre con la mano cercava di togliere la polvere dalla sedia - “quindi dovrai passare ogni volta al faro a prenderla, ma… _Sachiro?_ ”  
Non aveva resistito. Con uno slancio improvviso l’aveva abbracciato, e aveva stretto anche piuttosto forte. Hoshiumi era così carino che l’avrebbe strapazzato volentieri fra le sue braccia. Gli scoppiò una risata sincera.  
Ritrovò poi il contegno e mollò la presa, anche se controvoglia. Cavolo, quei gesti non erano molto da _Hirugami l’inamovibile,_ doveva ammetterlo _._ Era solo che, con Hoshiumi, non sentiva affatto il bisogno di nascondersi in quel ruolo.  
“Scusami tanto, Hoshiumi! Il tuo gesto mi ha proprio sorpreso!”  
“ _Ehhh_ , che ti scusi a fare?! Ti ricordo che anche se sei _un pochettino_ più alto di me, sono pur sempre un tuo senpai, e un bravo senpai si prende cura dei propri kohai!”  
Sachiro rise di nuovo. Adesso era Hoshiumi quello che cercava di sminuire quello che aveva fatto.  
“Grazie, _Hoshiumi-san_. È un pensiero bellissimo. Visto che siamo in due, però, per oggi lasciami l’onore tornare vicino a te sul tuo telo... Hoshiumi _senpai_ ” disse tornando a stuzzicarlo.  
Hoshiumi ghignò e gli fece cenno di accomodarsi in parte a lui.  
“Va bene, te lo concedo… ma solo se mi chiami per nome.” ribatté malizioso.  
Hirugami smise di ridere.  
Hoshiumi continuò imperterrito ad invitarlo a sedersi dando dei piccoli colpetti al telo da spiaggia, un’espressione compiaciuta stampato in faccia.  
Stavolta il sorriso che prese forma sul suo volto fu un sorriso timido. “Va bene... Korai.”  
Korai. Ora poteva dirlo. Quel ragazzo era davvero come una luce arrivata nella sua vita all’improvviso. Gli illuminava l’anima, _cavolo_.  
Notò che Hoshiumi aveva continuato a guardarlo anche dopo che si era accomodato al suo fianco. Il modo in cui quegli occhi grandi si piantavano nei suoi era magnetico, e Sachiro non poteva che sostenere quel contatto, rapito.  
“Sai, ogni tanto mi guardi come se mi volessi baciare” esclamò poi Hoshiumi di punto in bianco, senza staccare lo sguardo.  
“Può essere”.  
Hirugami si congelò non appena i suoi neuroni registrarono consciamente lo scambio di parole appena avvenuto.  
_Oh cazzo._  
Lo aveva davvero detto, _ad alta voce_?! E anche Hoshiumi, come aveva potuto fare un’uscita del genere così tranquillamente?!  
Mentre il suo cervello impazziva nel tentativo di trovare una buona scusa con cui giustificarsi, si fece improvvisamente strada in lui il pensiero che con tutta probabilità il commento del ragazzo non era che uno dei loro modi strani di prendersi in giro, e si stava preoccupando per niente.  
E invece Korai continuò a guardarlo, serio, studiandolo con le sue pupille enormi da gabbiano.  
Hirugami rimase in attesa.  
“Sai, Sachiro, non so cosa penso a proposito. Non ci ho mai pensato, a dire la verità.” confessò, poi, tornando a posare lo sguardo sull’orizzonte. “Non è mai stato qualcosa di cui sentissi particolarmente il bisogno.”  
Hirugami sentì un velo di panico crescergli addosso.  
“Le persone cercano costantemente l’amore e io non capisco nemmeno bene cos’è.” concluse.  
Okay, non si sentiva decisamente pronto ad affrontare questo tipo di conversazione con lui. Almeno, non dopo aver passato pomeriggi interi ad elencare a sé stesso le ragioni per cui provare a conquistarlo non era affatto una buona idea; non dopo essersi raccontato infinite volte che Hoshiumi probabilmente era un _essere superiore_ senza alcun tipo di desiderio fisico e materiale; non dopo aver perso ore di sonno a ripetersi che non ci sarebbe mai stato niente fra loro e che doveva smetterla di sentirsi il cuore in gola ogni volta che erano troppo vicini.  
E invece Hoshiumi gli aveva praticamente appena confessato che non era chiuso a quell’idea, semplicemente non gli era familiare. Forse in quel momento aveva bisogno che lui lo aiutasse a cercare delle risposte.  
Sachiro blaterò la prima cosa che gli venne in mente, anche se era un perfetto cliché.  
“Beh, l’amore... suppongo sia un po’ come l’ossigeno. Non che io lo comprenda alla perfezione. Anzi, ognuno lo vive in modo diverso… ed è normale. Semplicemente le persone hanno bisogno di amare qualcuno come di respirare. È questo genere di sentimento così forte”.  
“Uhm”.  
Okay, forse aveva appena buttato al vento l’unica occasione in cui avrebbe potuto suscitare l’interesse di Hoshiumi verso di lui, raccontandogli qualcosa di sdolcinato e allettante per invitarlo a farne esperienza in prima persona. Si morse l’interno delle guance per la situazione surreale.  
“Sachiro, sai che metà dei nostri respiri li dobbiamo all’oceano? Alle alghe in particolare, ma anche alle balene. Le balene con i loro tuffi mischiano le acque di profondità con quelle di superficie spostando le molecole e i nutrienti. Gli escrementi delle balene sono la principale fonte di nutrizione del fitoplancton che con la fotosintesi porta ossigeno all’atmosfera. In pratica, dobbiamo ringraziare la cacca delle balene per la quantità di ossigeno che c’é nell’aria.”  
Hirugami pensò che avrebbe preferito ricevere quell’informazione in separata sede, e non nel mezzo di un discorso sull’amore - per quanto improvvisato fosse - ma annuì e continuò ad ascoltarlo.  
“Però, sai cos’è la cosa che più mi meraviglia? Il fatto che le balene vivono dove non possono respirare, e respirano dove non possono vivere.”  
Sachiro rifletté su quell’immagine. “È vero, a pensarci è quasi paradossale”.  
Korai ridacchiò. “Chissà cosa provano rispetto a questa dualità. Amano il mare, o desiderano poter vivere nell’aria? Si sentono imperfette, vorrebbero che la loro condizione non fosse così? Quello che per qualcuno è la vita, per un altro equivale ad annegare, e loro si trovano a metà fra questi due mondi…”  
Qualcosa si sbloccò fra i pensieri di Sachiro.  
“Forse l’amore é anche questo.”  
“In che senso?”  
“Un adattamento forsennato. Un desiderio inestinguibile che ti spinge a muoverti. Le balene sono in equilibrio fra due realtà, ma continuano a muoversi, perché stare ferme vorrebbe dire soffocare.”  
“Stai dicendo che inseguono una completezza che gli è inaccessibile, perché è proprio quell’impossibilità che le fa vivere? Che in una vita in bilico fra il mare e il cielo, in cui per vivere è necessario muoversi in continuazione fra di essi, la soluzione di quel paradosso è l’amore?”  
“Ecco, una cosa così. L’amore è la chiave. L’amore è il motore che fa muovere le balene.”  
Hoshiumi cercò di nascondere un sorriso divertito e alzò un sopracciglio.  
“Non dovresti dirmi, da bravo studente di veterinaria, che ciò che fa nuotare le balene e le porta in superficie non è che il semplice istinto di sopravvivenza, o il sistema nervoso automatico o qualcosa del genere?”  
Anche Sachiro ebbe l’impulso di sorridere - quella faccia leggermente imbronciata e un po’ dubbiosa gli faceva davvero venire voglia di riempirlo di baci, per distendere quelle labbra corrucciate.  
“Sì, certo. Ma tu mi hai insegnato che io sono Hirugami Sachiro prima di essere uno studente di veterinaria. E Hirugami Sachiro voleva risponderti così.”  
Hoshiumi gli mollò un piccolo pugno.  
“Hirugami Sachiro... stanotte vieni con me.” esclamò infine, con quel suo sorrisetto furbo apertamente stampato sul volto. “C’è una baia dove solitamente si raccoglie il fitoplancton. Oggi il mare era mosso al punto giusto, e con la luna nuova, se abbiamo fortuna possiamo vederne delle belle.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questo è un capitolo decisamente delirante - spero vi abbia fatto ridacchiare e lanciare gridolini confusi - ma in fondo è anche tenero. La sedia sul mare è il modo che Hoshiumi ha di dimostrare quanto è importante per lui che Hirugami stia bene con sé stesso e sia felice. Aaargh  
> Non scrivo mai col pov di Hoshiumi ma volevo sottolineare che lui SA esattamente quello che Hirugami prova per lui.  
> E niente, ho un sacco di ansia per il prossimo aggiornamento XD  
> A presto!
> 
> PS: it blows my mind that non-italian speakers are reading this - you are sooo precious, please feel free to write me if you don’t understand some slangs or stuff like that, i know it can be weird with a translator!! And thank you so much for following my story TvT


	5. V

“Quindi, vediamo se ho capito bene: sai guidare ogni sorta di barca ma non hai la patente per l’auto e vomiti spesso nei viaggi lunghi e pieni di curve.”  
“Vuoi già che ti riempia di pugni?”  
Hirugami soffocò una risata. “Scusa, scusa. Sicuro che i tuoi genitori siano umani e non, che ne so, due sirene?”  
Hoshiumi lanciò uno dei suoi soliti strilli prima di procedere ad adulare la propria famiglia.  
“ _Aah?!_ Per tua informazione mia mamma...”  
Sachiro accese la jeep che avevano noleggiato, senza starlo troppo ad ascoltare. Aveva ricevuto la descrizione dettagliata di sua madre almeno una ventina di volte. Faceva quasi tenerezza come quel piccolo gremlin, capace di tuffarsi a nuotare con le balene come se niente fosse, fosse così geloso e attaccato alla propria famiglia.  
“Sicuro che non abbia un nome la spiaggia dove vuoi andare? Magari riesco a mettere il navigatore”  
“No, Sachiro, é una piccola caletta sconosciuta al mondo e nascosta ai curiosi! Solo io so dove si trova quindi stammi bene ad ascoltare!”  
Quale fosse l’oscuro motivo per cui Hoshiumi lo stava portando, in un venerdì notte, ad una spiaggia segreta e isolata, Hirugami non riusciva proprio ad immaginarlo. La sua mente aveva già passato in rassegna una ventina di scenari mentali e conclusioni diverse, ma nessuna sembrava abbastanza plausibile.  
Erano partiti poco prima del tramonto, si erano fermati ad una locanda sulla strada per mangiare qualcosa, e avevano lasciato la jeep nei pressi di un promontorio roccioso. Korai poi lo aveva guidato lungo un piccolo sentiero di sassi che costeggiava il mare e scendeva a raggiungere una piccola baia circondata dagli scogli. Quando i loro piedi toccarono la sabbia, il cielo si era già fatto scuro.  
Era una notte senza luna ma l’atmosfera era comunque limpida e chiara. Hirugami capì immediatamente il perché di quel chiarore. Proveniva dall’oceano: era il plancton bioluminescente che illuminava l’acqua e trasformava l’oceano notturno in un firmamento di stelle verdi e azzurre.  
“È... bellissimo” mormorò estasiato.  
Non aveva mai visto una cosa del genere. Il mare sembrava fosforescente, costellato da infiniti puntini luminosi. Si sentì pieno di gratitudine davanti a quello spettacolo meraviglioso.  
“Grazie di avermi portato qui, Korai”.  
Quando riportò lo sguardo su di lui, Hoshiumi si stava svestendo. Rimase impietrito a guardarlo togliersi maglietta e pantaloni, e solo quando iniziò a sfilarsi le mutande Sachiro ritrovò del pudore e voltò il capo.   
“Hai ancora fatto il bagno di notte, Sachiro?”  
“Uhm, no” rispose, senza riuscire a staccare gli occhi dal punto indefinito in mezzo alla sabbia su cui si era imposto di far cadere lo sguardo, mentre cercava di levarsi dalla testa il pensiero che Korai era completamente nudo di fronte a lui.   
“Ti stupirà quanto l’acqua è calda, allora!”  
Sentì il rumore soffuso di alcuni passi che correvano sulla sabbia, e poi l’acqua infrangersi come un piccolo concerto.  
“Che fai, non vieni?” si sentì chiedere, dopo che era tornato il silenzio.  
Hirugami esitò, ma infine si decise a guardare davanti a sé.  
Korai era a qualche metro di distanza, in acqua fino alla vita. Le onde leggere si increspavano contro le piccole fossette di venere della sua schiena pallida. Il bagliore verdazzurro che proveniva dall’acqua illuminava la sua pelle con dei piccoli giochi di luce.  
Sachiro pensò che Hoshiumi brillava più del mare, brillava più di tutte le stelle.   
Senza rendersi veramente conto di quello che stava facendo iniziò a levarsi i vestiti fino a trovarsi nudo e libero a sua volta. Fece qualche passo incerto, lasciando che l’acqua gli bagnasse le caviglie. Hoshiumi aveva ragione, era piacevolmente tiepida.  
Lui nel frattempo si era immerso fino alle clavicole, e respirava l’aria di salsedine ad occhi chiusi. I capelli bianchi e umidi gli contornavano dolcemente il viso, mentre si lasciava cullare dall’oceano. Sembrava uno spirito del mare.  
Il cuore di Hirugami iniziò a fare male - ma di quel genere di dolore un po’ dolce, il dolore che si prova quando si è circondati dalla bellezza, e all’improvviso la consapevolezza che quell’istante una volta passato non si potrà afferrare mai più ci colpisce. Hirugami sentì che avrebbe vissuto i prossimi anni con la nostalgia di quel momento perfetto, del mare che splendeva di infinite luci azzurre, della pelle chiara e liscia di Korai che era la luna di quella notte, di tutta la meraviglia che aveva proprio lì, davanti agli occhi.  
Come poteva esprimere a parole quel sentimento così prezioso?  
C’era forse un modo di farlo? Come poteva far capire a Korai quanto speciali ed indelebili erano per lui quegli istanti?  
Posò nuovamente lo sguardo sul ragazzo che era in acqua con lui, e che sembrava completamente perso in sé stesso. O forse, più semplicemente, non stava pensando a nulla e si stava godendo il mare. Avrebbe dovuto fare lo stesso.  
Immerse completamente la testa. Avrebbe voluto che l’acqua prendesse il posto dei suoi pensieri. Avrebbe voluto essere forte abbastanza da resistere a quei desideri inopportuni che gli sussurravano, da un punto indistinto dietro all’orecchio, di prendere Korai fra le braccia e non lasciarlo più andare. Lasciarsi andare a sua volta… Annegare nelle ombre degli occhi di Korai, e poi annegare nelle onde e mai più risalire…  
Sachiro sentì delle mani appoggiarsi al suo viso e aprí gli occhi, incurante del sale che li avrebbe arrossati. Davanti a lui distinse i lineamenti di Korai, una macchia bianca e luminosa in mezzo alle acque più scure. Hoshiumi lo costrinse a riemergere, senza interrompere il contatto delle dita sul suo volto.  
“Ho riaperto gli occhi e non c’eri” gli disse. Poi sembrò notare dove fossero le sue mani e si staccò velocemente da lui, quasi imbarazzato.  
Hirugami sentì la propria testa girare e si lasciò cadere nuovamente sott’acqua. Hoshiumi si era imbarazzato? Anche lui gli piaceva? Aveva forse una possibilità, o quella sua reazione voleva dire esattamente il contrario? Era tutto troppo confuso, e voleva davvero solo che l’acqua gli zittisse i pensieri. Ma di nuovo le mani di Korai si posarono su di lui e lo riportarono fuori, all’aria e alla realtà.  
Aveva dipinta in volto un’espressione interrogativa e continuava a fissarlo dritto nelle pupille, quasi volesse strappare da esse la risposta a quel comportamento. Ma Sachiro non aveva spiegazioni - non sapeva bene nemmeno lui da cosa volesse fuggire, cercando rifugio nel mare.  
“Avevo paura non volessi più tornare su” disse Hoshiumi, dopo lunghi istanti di silenzio. “A volte ho l’impressione tu faccia fatica persino a ricordarti di respirare.”  
Sachiro ripensò velocemente al discorso assurdo sulle balene che avevano avuto quel pomeriggio. Forse non aveva capito un bel niente. Non stava ancora capendo.  
Restò in silenzio a ricambiare l’occhiata di Hoshiumi. Nel suo sguardo non c’era traccia di repulsione. Al contrario, c’era come qualcosa che lo invitava ad avvicinarsi, che sembrava dirgli _vieni. Respira. Sono proprio qui.  
_E forse non era l’ossigeno nell’atmosfera ciò che gli mancava, in quel momento. Sentì che quello di cui aveva bisogno era di respirare insieme a lui, dalla bocca di quel ragazzo che ancora stava stringendo fra le mani il suo viso come se fosse qualcosa di fragile e prezioso.  
Si avvicinò annullando la piccola distanza che rimaneva a separarli e premette le labbra contro le sue.  
Sapevano di mare, ma quello Sachiro lo sapeva da sempre.  
Per un secondo, Korai non si mosse. Poi anche le sue labbra presero a muoversi, dapprima a tentativi, rispecchiando la pressione leggera che avevano avuto quelle di Sachiro, e poi facendosi sempre più ardite, esplorando curiosamente la sua bocca.   
E finalmente tutti i suoi pensieri scomparvero, come gli spruzzi delle onde si dissolvono nel vento.  
Hirugami portò una mano dietro alla sua testa e avvicinò ancora di più i loro visi e i loro corpi. La sensazione della pelle di Korai contro la sua accendeva tutte le sue terminazioni nervose come una piacevole scarica elettrica. La sua bocca era umida e salata dall’acqua del mare, e quel contatto fra la loro pelle nuda e bagnata un invito dolce e allettante. Sachiro era sul punto di lasciarsi andare all’istinto, le sue mani stavano già scendendo lungo la curva della schiena di Hoshiumi, ma una piccola vocina nella sua testa lo mise in guardia di non farlo, gli ordinò di fermarsi subito e mettere al riparo il proprio cuore. Gli tornò improvvisamente in mente la richiesta della clinica veterinaria di Nagano e si bloccò.  
Non poteva continuare. Non poteva affezionarsi a quel ragazzo più di quanto era già successo, non poteva permettersi di condividere con lui qualcosa che gli sarebbe mancato per sempre, e passare i prossimi anni desiderando ciò che non avrebbe più potuto avere. Non avrebbe assaggiato le stelle sapendo di non poterle tenere con sé.  
Si obbligò a staccarsi da quelle labbra.  
“Sachiro…?” Chiamò Hoshiumi, disorientato.  
Hirugami si voltò e lentamente iniziò ad incamminarsi verso la riva.  
“Dove stai andando?!” La voce di Hoshiumi, da incerta, sembrava ora essersi caricata di rabbia.  
Hirugami cominciò a raccogliere i propri vestiti. “Scusami, Korai… Faresti meglio a dimenticarti completamente di…”  
Qualcosa lo colpí alla schiena.  
“Sei stupido?!”  
Hirugami sapeva benissimo di esserlo.  
Hoshiumi gli mollò un altro colpo, e poi ancora una, due, tre volte.  
“Non puoi iniziare a baciarmi e poi andartene come se niente fosse! Mi prendi in giro??”  
“Non avrei dovuto farlo” mormorò lui, senza il coraggio di staccare gli occhi da terra.  
Hoshiumi gli tirò un ultimo pugno, dritto sul cuore.  
“Guardami in faccia mentre dici certe cose!”  
Sachiro si trovò ad affrontare nuovamente quegli occhi grandi che lo scrutavano sempre troppo a fondo. D’un tratto si rese conto che quello era stato, con tutta probabilità, il primo bacio di Korai. A differenza sua, Hoshiumi era stato capace di tuffarsi ed immergersi a capofitto anche in un mare sconosciuto, senza lasciarsi prendere dalla paura dell’ignoto. Era così. Korai non aveva paura delle cose nuove, e pretendeva tutte le attenzioni che gli spettavano.  
“Non avresti dovuto farlo se per te non significava niente!” lo accusò di nuovo, deluso e arrabbiato, mentre caricava il braccio per l’ennesimo colpo.  
“Come puoi anche solo pensare che non significhi niente?!” sbottò Hirugami, afferrandogli il polso per fermarlo.  
Si impietrirono immediatamente. Quella reazione era inaspettata ad entrambi: il posato, logicamente freddo e irremovibile Hirugami Sachiro non alzava la voce. _Né prendeva a cuore così tanto una persona al punto da averne paura_ , pensò, tristemente stupito.  
“E allora qual è il tuo problema?!”  
Sachiro scosse la testa e cercò di elaborare la scusa migliore che poteva per giustificare il suo comportamento - per giustificare la sua codardia - senza ferire in alcun modo Hoshiumi. Improvvisamente lo sguardo del ragazzo si spostò sopra di lui, alla volta celeste. Sachiro guardò a sua volta in alto e vide una pioggia di stelle cadenti attraversare il cielo.  
Il respiro morì in gola ad entrambi, mentre i loro occhi si riempirono della luce di quei fuochi che sferzarono la notte. Rimasero a guardare meravigliati quello spettacolo, e anche quando l’ultima stella finì di bruciare non osarono interrompere il silenzio né staccare gli occhi dal cielo.  
Quella bellezza inaspettata aveva interrotto la loro discussione, prima che potesse trasformarsi in tempesta, lasciando limpidi sia il cielo che le loro anime. Se esisteva, il destino aveva sicuramente i modi più particolari con cui parlare direttamente al cuore delle persone.  
Hoshiumi lasciò cadere le braccia lungo i fianchi. “Non puoi lasciare le cose così. Non dopo queste stelle.” disse, guardandolo di sottecchi, la voce tornata calma ma comunque ferma e sicura.  
Hirugami sospirò. Sembrava che l’intero universo si fosse mobilitato per ricordargli che anche Korai era una cometa. Sì, avrebbe attraversato il suo cielo e inevitabilmente sarebbe scomparso dalla sua vista. Ma che male c’era nel godere del suo calore e della sua luce, adesso che era lì, sotto il suo sguardo?  
Forse anche quello non era che puro autolesionismo. Forse Sachiro non era che un insetto attirato dalla luce di una fiamma, e avrebbe finito per bruciarsi, colpevole di essersi avvicinato troppo. Ma in quella notte perfetta, davvero non voleva più pensarci. Valeva la pena restargli accanto, anche per un solo istante, non importava.  
Prese le mani del ragazzo fra le sue e si lasciò cadere sulla sabbia fresca e ruvida, attirandolo lentamente a sé. Si avvicinò fino a far sfiorare le loro labbra, chiedendo con quel tocco impercettibile il permesso di baciarlo di nuovo. Hoshiumi gli diede un buffetto leggero, come a suggerirgli che era perdonato. Quando le loro lingue si incontrarono di nuovo e a Korai scappò un piccolo gemito, Hirugami si dimenticò completamente di ogni inibizione che aveva inutilmente cercato di imporsi. Affondò le dita nei suoi capelli soffici e lo baciò ancora, stavolta con più ardore. Hoshiumi gli gettò le braccia al collo e fece perdere l’equilibrio ad entrambi. Aveva iniziato a tremare leggermente - fuori dall’acqua, la brezza della sera era meno clemente.  
Sachiro lo strinse a sé e fece rotolare entrambi sulla sabbia, in modo da invertire le loro posizioni e proteggere così Hoshiumi dal vento. Il contrasto fra la temperatura della sera e la passione rovente che sentiva, lentamente, crescergli dentro, era un’agonia dolcissima che accendeva e amplificava ogni sensazione: i granelli che erano rimasti appiccicati ovunque, la pelle morbida e liscia di Korai sotto i polpastrelli, il sale fra i capelli, l’aria fresca che gli dava la pelle d’oca nei punti dove le gocce del mare ancora lo bagnavano, e un altro tipo di pelle d’oca altrove... C’era così tanto in quel momento, ma la cosa migliore rimaneva la bocca di Korai che si muoveva insieme alla sua, quella carezza che tanto aveva immaginato e che le stelle di quella notte gli avevano regalato per davvero.  
Hoshiumi sfiorò con le dita le sue nocche, ormai completamente guarite, e se le portò al viso per baciarle. Quel piccolo gesto rese il cuore di Hirugami così leggero che avrebbe potuto volarsene via.  
“Perché volevi andartene, prima? Qualcosa ti ha fatto cambiare idea?” gli chiese, senza alcuna traccia di cattiveria. Hoshiumi voleva solo capirlo.  
Hirugami carezzò con delicatezza il suo viso e si lasciò sfuggire un sospiro.  
“Perché ho terribilmente paura” - confessò - “di non riuscire più a lasciarti andare.”  
“ _Duh_ , sei uno stupido per davvero. Se è questo di cui hai paura, allora non lasciarmi più andare e basta.”  
Sachiro non trovò nulla con cui controbattere a quel semplice ragionamento.  
Si baciarono ancora a lungo, con fretta, poi lentamente, fra risate leggere e piccoli morsi, prima di addormentarsi ubriachi di baci sotto quel cielo e quel mare indimenticabili.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E hiruhoshi fu :’)  
> il nostro hirugami deve decisamente lavorare sulle sue tendenze autolesioniste °◡°  
> Se vi va, lasciate una recensioncina, giusto per farmi sapere come vi sembra la storia e per invogliarmi a continuare a scrivere TvT


	6. VI

Faceva stranamente fresco per essere estate inoltrata. E poi c’era troppa luce. Si era dimenticato di chiudere le persiane?  
Sachiro sbatté le palpebre e si rese conto di trovarsi all’aperto. Stava albeggiando.  
_Oh, certo._ Si trovava su una spiaggia. Nudo. E Hoshiumi era in parte a lui, sdraiato sulla pancia e con la faccia completamente spalmata sulla sabbia, che sonnecchiava beato - nudo pure lui.  
Certo che erano proprio due imbecilli, perché non si erano portati costume e teli da spiaggia? Perché non si erano nemmeno preoccupati di rivestirsi? Non che avessero fatto… _Aaargh._ Hirugami sentì l’improvviso bisogno di nascondersi come uno struzzo, affondando anche lui la testa sotto alla sabbia. O forse doveva farsi una doccia fredda. Non poteva già avere questi pensieri in testa appena sveglio.  
“Mhh… vedo che non sei molto abituato a dormire all’aperto” biascicò Hoshiumi.  
“Ehm, certo che no?” Stava forse implicando che lui invece lo faceva frequentemente? Cosa diamine faceva quel ragazzo nei suoi giorni liberi?  
Hoshiumi girò il viso dal lato opposto e continuò a riposare come se niente fosse.  
“Korai, dovresti rimetterti almeno le mutande! Potrebbe passare qualcuno, e sai…” Non che il suo culo fosse una brutta vista - _anzi_.  
“Nnhh non mi interessa! Uffa Sachiro, non abbiamo riposato un cavolo, come fai a rompere le scatole già di prima mattina? Torna a dormire!”  
Sí, forse aveva bisogno di dormire un altro po’. Aveva parecchie ore di sonno arretrato da recuperare, e magari così il fondoschiena perfetto di Hoshiumi sarebbe finalmente uscito dai suoi pensieri.  
“Vado a prendere i teli mare che abbiamo lasciato in macchina. Tu resta qui e fai il bravo” disse, premurandosi di coprire le sue chiappe con la maglietta.  
Mentre tornava alla jeep ripercorse mentalmente gli avvenimenti della notte prima.  
Plancton bioluminescente. Bagno allegramente nudi. Scenata da checca. Bacio fotonico.  
Si portò la mano sulla bocca perché non ci poteva credere.  
Voleva schiaffeggiarsi. _Era stato bellissimo._ Come poteva stare lontano da Hoshiumi adesso? L’impresa era destinata a fallire sul nascere.  
Una volta tornato non perse tempo a stendere un telo sulla sabbia e a lanciarcisi sopra senza troppe cerimonie. Hoshiumi dormiva come un sasso, indifferente a tutto il rumore che doveva aver fatto.  
C’era posto per due sulla salvietta, e poi non gli piaceva troppo l’idea che Korai continuasse a sniffare granelli di sabbia nel sonno, quindi lo spostò delicatamente, facendolo girare su sé stesso fino a che non finí sopra al telo, perfettamente fra le sue braccia.  
Aveva lanciato qualche grugnito ma non sembrava essersi svegliato di nuovo. Hirugami prese un altro asciugamano e se lo arrotolò sotto la testa, a mo’ di cuscino. Si accoccolò meglio addosso a Korai e si godette quell’abbraccio. La loro pelle sapeva di salsedine e quell’odore gli era inaspettatamente confortante.  
“Non avrei mai detto che saremmo finiti così, davanti a un’alba sul mare...” mormorò, più a se stesso che all’altro ragazzo. Ogni tanto lasciare uscire certe parole era liberatorio, gli sarebbero rimaste incastrate in gola altrimenti. “Vorrei stare così per sempre, senza pensare a cosa potrebbe succedere domani...”  
“Domani faccio io il cucchiaio grande, Sachiro.” lo sorprese una voce flebile e impastata di sonno. Hirugami si sentì morire di imbarazzo.  
“Non stavi dormendo?!”  
“Quando smetterai di preoccuparti di cose stupide e penserai un po’ di più a vivere l’oggi, dormirò alla grande. Riposati, adesso!”  
Hirugami affondò il naso contro la sua schiena e lasciò che i suoi occhi si chiudessero un altro po’, prima che il sole iniziasse a picchiare alto nel cielo.  
Tornarono a mangiare alla locanda, e passarono il pomeriggio esplorando i dintorni. Fecero il bagno e nuotarono parecchio - Korai gli mostrò dove trovare sotto ai sassi le stelle marine, e fu difficile per Sachiro trattenersi dall’esclamare _Hoshiumi_ , _hoshi no umi!_ ogni volta che ne scoprivano una.  
Finirono poi in un’altra piccola baia deserta nascosta fra gli scogli, dove si fermarono a guardare le onde infrangersi sulla riva, mentre il sole aveva iniziato a calare fino a sfiorare l’orizzonte. Il cielo si era tinto di rosa e di arancione e la superficie del mare aveva preso a brillare come un cristallo.  
Intorno a Sachiro non c’era che luce, i mille riflessi dell’acqua, il tepore del sole e gli occhi gialli gialli di Korai contro quel sole rosso sull’oceano. Quella luce era abbagliante e sembrava entrare in tutte le crepe della sua anima per riempirle.  
Abbassò il viso per posare un bacio leggero sull’angolo della bocca di Hoshiumi.  
“Lo sai, sei stato il mio primo bacio.” precisò lui.  
A Hirugami non sembrò troppo strano, anche lui lo aveva pensato. Korai era molte cose, ma i gesti e le storie d’amore gli sembravano essere indifferenti. Beh, per lo meno fino a quel momento.  
“Quindi, in un certo senso per me sei speciale”.  
Diamine, cosa aveva fatto di buono per meritarsi le attenzioni di quel ragazzo? Senza dubbio era lui quello speciale fra i due.  
Hoshiumi si sedette fra le sue gambe e si rannicchiò contro il suo corpo, come una perla avvolta dalla sua conchiglia. Sachiro nascose il viso fra i suoi capelli. Respirò forte l'odore del sale e di Korai. Fra le sue braccia Hoshiumi era un piccolo miracolo, fragile come il cristallo ma forte come il diamante, meraviglioso come solo lui poteva essere nelle sue mille sfaccettature di coraggio e di debolezza.  
“Posso baciarti ancora?” sussurrò al suo orecchio, timidamente.  
Hoshiumi arrossì prima di annuire. Era quasi buffo vederlo in quel modo, e Hirugami si rese conto compiaciuto che nessuno prima di lui aveva conosciuto quella sua sfumatura.  
Posò le labbra su quelle di Korai e si concentrò sul bacio. Lentamente, con dolcezza, esplorò di nuovo la sua bocca e allo stesso modo si lasciò esplorare. Non sentiva quella fretta di arrivare alla conclusione, come era accaduto per le sue avventure passate, ma indugiava in ogni piccola sensazione, perché ogni suo movimento gli era caro e lo accendeva, e questa consapevolezza metteva i brividi.  
Quando si staccarono, le labbra di entrambi erano rosse e umide e il sole era ormai scomparso dietro all’oceano.  
“Ancora” chiese Hoshiumi, sottovoce.  
Sachiro prese fra le dita il suo mento e sfiorò con il pollice il labbro, prima di invitarlo con una leggera pressione ad aprire di nuovo la bocca, per accarezzare ancora la sua lingua con la propria.  
Quel genere di baci umidi lo facevano impazzire. Si chiese se anche lui in quel momento avvertiva lo stesso tipo di desiderio, ma lo sguardo che gli diede quando si staccarono non lasciava spazio a molti dubbi. Era la prima volta che Korai sembrava aver perso completamente il fiato.  
Hirugami lo fece sdraiare e si sporse sopra di lui per baciarlo e carezzarlo ancora. Hoshiumi aveva infilato le mani sotto la sua t-shirt e stava facendo scorrere le dita in ogni dove. Si tolse la maglietta per lasciarlo libero di fare, poi gentilmente sollevò la sua e affondò il viso nella sua pancia, facendolo ridacchiare.  
“I tuoi capelli mi fanno il solletico”  
Hirugami continuò a baciarlo e si maledisse per la quantità infinita di pensieri poco casti che stavano attraversando il suo cervello. L’ombelico di Korai era così perfetto che poteva benissimo essere il centro dell’universo e lui non se ne sarebbe stupito.  
Forse i baci che gli stava lasciando sulla pelle si fecero troppo languidi, perché il ragazzo affondò le dita fra i suoi capelli e lo costrinse a sollevare la testa.  
“Sachiro…” mugolò.  
“Qualcosa non va?”  
“No... Anzi…” Hoshiumi distolse lo sguardo, un po’ imbarazzato, e fece un respiro profondo. “Mi piace... molto. Mi sento così strano”.  
“Anche a me piace… vuoi che mi fermi?”  
“No, no no!” protestò, ricacciando la sua testa contro il suo addome. “Uhm, puoi togliermi la maglietta, se vuoi!” disse sollevando le braccia impaziente.  
Afferrò i bordi della sua t-shirt e lo spogliò, tornando poi a baciarlo sulle labbra.  
Ah… Korai lo avrebbe fatto impazzire.  
“È normale che il tuo corpo reagisca, se stai facendo una cosa che ti piace” spiegò, prima di lasciare che il suo sguardo corresse lentamente sotto di sé, sulle sue clavicole, sulla linea leggera che correva fino al suo ombelico, sulle conche che disegnavano i suoi fianchi. Era bellissimo.  
“Più che il “cosa”… credo sia perché sei _tu_ a farlo...” puntualizzò lui, prendendogli la mano e portandola sul suo petto.  
Hirugami sentì il cuore sobbalzare e si fece improvvisamente più consapevole di quanto stava succedendo.  
Forse Korai si sentiva vulnerabile, perché le sue gambe tremavano leggermente. La fiducia che riponeva in lui, però, doveva essere così grande da non fargli avere esitazioni nemmeno in quel momento.  
“Insegnami.” lo pregò, mentre premeva il suo palmo contro la propria pelle. “Insegnami come toccarti, come...”  
Sachiro si sentì traboccare di affetto. Abbracciò quel corpo aggrappato al suo, passò il pollice sulla sua fronte, per sciogliere il leggero cipiglio che la tensione gli aveva creato, e poi le dita lungo la sua schiena, a tracciare una strada che non esisteva avanti e indietro infinite volte, senza mai smettere di baciarlo, finché Hoshiumi non smise di avere i brividi.  
Infilò poi la mano sotto l’elastico del suo costume da bagno e lo guardò per studiare le sue reazioni. Il suo viso era arrossato, ma non era colpa del sole di quel pomeriggio. Quando anche Hoshiumi ricambiò il gesto e le sue dita si fecero strada lungo il suo inguine, sentì la stessa scarica di sangue salirgli fino alla testa.  
Anche se il tramonto era passato, il cielo era ancora chiaro. Sulla spiaggia si sentivano soltanto il fragore leggero delle onde, il canto dei gabbiani in lontananza, e il rumore dei loro sospiri un po’ affannati.  
I loro fianchi presero a muoversi istintivamente, scontrandosi alla ricerca di una frizione che placasse il desiderio incontrollabile che li aveva presi. Quel dondolarsi incontro, pelle e polpastrelli, non faceva altro che alimentare in Hirugami l’ardore che bruciava per Korai, tutta la voglia di sentirlo.  
“Sachiro, guardami” lo supplicò.  
L’espressione di Hoshiumi era quella di qualcuno pronto ad affidargli la sua intera anima. Insieme alla fiducia, nei suoi occhi lesse anche quell’urgenza che lui stesso avvertiva e ben comprendeva.  
Con un piccolo cenno della testa, Hoshiumi ribadì il suo permesso di andare avanti.  
“Fermami, se faccio qualcosa che non… Se ti faccio male…” gli raccomandò.  
Hoshiumi annuì ancora, ma non lo fermò mai.  
Sachiro lo guidò piano, rassicurandolo, lasciandogli il tempo di abituarsi a quelle nuove sensazioni.  
La sua bocca disegnava una piccola “o”, quasi fosse stupito di quanto potesse sentire, e i suoi occhi catturavano curiosi tutti i loro gesti. Le sue mani non smettevano di cercare il suo viso e aggrapparsi alla sua schiena e stringerlo forte.  
Sachiro lasciò sul suo collo una scia umida di baci, per distrarlo dall’attimo in cui entrò in lui ancora più profondamente.  
Se aveva sentito dolore, Hoshiumi non lo fece notare. Non era più teso, al contrario sembrava perfettamente a suo agio, quasi incantato da tutti gli stimoli che lo stavano sommergendo. Ascoltava il suo corpo e si muoveva di conseguenza. Sembrava fluissero insieme come l’acqua viva di una corrente.  
“Ah, Korai…”  
Quella sensazione era così intensa da appannargli la vista e fargli perdere le parole.  
_Tutta la meraviglia che sento, la stai sentendo anche tu?_  
“È così bello che mi sto sciogliendo…” disse lui senza alcun preavviso, rispondendo così a quel dubbio che non era nemmeno riuscito a formulare ad alta voce, ma che Hoshiumi aveva sentito comunque.  
Hirugami sorrise e si abbandonò completamente a quel dondolio, aumentando gradualmente il ritmo. Il desiderio che si faceva strada fra di loro era come una marea. O forse no, non esattamente. Lui era l’acqua, e Hoshiumi la luna che lo faceva muovere, il pianeta che scatenava le sue onde. Il suono dolce dei suoi gemiti era il canto delle sirene che lo rendeva liquido fra le sue braccia.  
“Mhh, Sachiro… Mi sento così pieno che potrei scoppiare…”  
Hirugami si bloccò e scoppiò a ridere. Detto così non sembrava esattamente una bella cosa.  
“Ma cosa fai, proprio sul più bello?! Continua a muoverti, non ti fermare!”  
Sachiro rise di nuovo e si attardò a mordicchiargli un orecchio, prima di ricominciare a muovere i fianchi.  
“Korai, te ne prego, la prossima volta usa la parola _venire…”_  
Anche Hoshiumi ridacchiò, ma quel suono candido finì col trasformarsi in poco tempo in un gemito molto meno innocente.  
Korai era favoloso. Non esisteva filtro per ciò che sentiva, e per Hirugami quella sincerità con cui si affidava a lui era destabilizzante. Il modo in cui avevano finito per farlo, in quella maniera spontanea, forse un po’ grezza, aveva il sapore di una complicità insostituibile. Era stato come se il resto del mondo fosse scomparso, insieme a tutte le preoccupazioni. Esistevano solo loro, la natura incontaminata, e quella voglia intensa di scoprirsi così a fondo. Ma era forse giunta l’ora di tornare - notò solo in quel momento come ci fosse sabbia in ogni dove, ed era decisamente il caso di farsi una doccia seria, ma l’acqua del mare non avrebbe portato molto sollievo a Korai in quel frangente. E Hirugami voleva prendersi cura di lui sotto tutti gli aspetti.  
A malincuore lo invitò a tornare alla jeep e a fare ritorno in paese.  
“Rimani da me a dormire, ti va?”  
Lo accompagnò al suo appartamento e gli preparò un bagno caldo. Hoshiumi era stupidamente pieno di energie e si lanciò in una colorita dissertazione sulle abitudini riproduttive delle balene, sottolineando come fosse assurda la credenza popolare secondo cui avessero bisogno di un terzo partecipante per rimanere _a galla_ durante l’atto. Sachiro lo ascoltava e annuiva, senza preoccuparsi di trattenere le risate, mentre gli lavava i capelli. Si sentiva stordito ed inebetito, ma in un modo piacevole. Forse era in overdose da serotonina.  
Gli offrì una maglietta da usare come pigiama, che su Korai cadeva sui fianchi come un piccolo vestito da quanto gli era larga, e si infilarono insieme sotto le lenzuola.  
“Sachiro, stavolta vedi di non svegliarmi all’alba, che domani é domenica. E poi te l’ho detto, tocca a me fare il cucchiaio grande”.  
Hirugami sorrise e si lasciò abbracciare, beandosi di quel momento di felicità perfetta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There, there, my beloved, have some fluffy soft porn today (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*✲ﾟ*｡⋆


	7. VII

Hirugami stava controllando sul calendario il giorno in cui avrebbe dovuto ricordarsi di rimuovere i punti di sutura ad una foca, quando si rese conto stranito che un altro mese era già passato. L’estate era agli sgoccioli. I giorni erano volati terribilmente in fretta, fra le mattine di clinica, i pomeriggi di ricognizione sulla Kamomedai, e gli infiniti baci rubati a Korai quando rimanevano da soli.  
Era arrivato in primavera e, teoricamente, sarebbe tornato alla vecchia routine della sua città e dei suoi studi universitari in autunno. Quanti giorni gli rimanevano? Il pensiero gli stringeva la gola come una ghigliottina, ma la sua mente era bianca e non sembrava trovare alcuna soluzione. Il tempo non si poteva fermare.  
Il campanello che avvisava l’arrivo di una nuova urgenza suonò e lo distolse da quei pensieri grigi e ingarbugliati.  
“Il tuo amichetto stavolta ha recuperato un volatile” dichiarò Shirabu mentre si allontanava per portare un secchio di aringhe alla vasca della foca di cui si erano appena occupati.  
“ _Sachiroooo!_ ”  
La voce squillante di Hoshiumi echeggiò per il corridoio della clinica. Hirugami andò incontro a quella voce e lo vide trotterellargli incontro con un gabbiano avvolto in una coperta.  
Dio, gli bastava vedere quel paio di occhi assurdi, e come si illuminavano ogni volta che si incontravano, per sentirsi felice come un bambino a Natale.  
Sachiro abbassò poi lo sguardo sull’animale ferito. Si stupì di quanto poco fosse agitato - gli animali selvatici nelle mani di una persona solitamente si dimenavano spaventati, ma Hoshiumi riusciva sempre in qualche maniera a rompere quella barriera di estraneità e di paura che divideva gli esseri umani e le altre creature.  
“Credo si sia scontrato con una macchina, ma non ne sono sicuro. Gironzolava per il porto senza riuscire a volare.” raccontò.  
“Capisco. Facciamogli subito dell’anestesia per tranquillizzarlo completamente e non fargli avvertire alcun dolore. Poi faremo una lastra per controllare la presenza di fratture.”  
Mentre si occupava della sedazione, passò mentalmente in rassegna tutte le possibili diagnosi con cui avrebbero potuto avere a che fare. Hirugami sapeva che spesso la frattura delle ossa delle ali, per un uccello, equivaleva a una sentenza di morte.  
“Sei preoccupato?” gli chiese Hoshiumi, quasi gli avesse letto nel pensiero.  
“In realtà, sì.” confessò. Odiava le situazioni dove la cosa più umana che poteva fare era porre fine alle sofferenze di una vita che non avrebbe potuto aiutare altrimenti. Ma anche questo faceva parte del suo mondo, e anche Korai lo sapeva bene.  
Hoshiumi si avvicinò al suo viso, come se volesse raccontargli un segreto all’orecchio. “Sachiro, ricordati che i gabbiani sono più forti di quanto tu possa pensare.” disse, solleticando con l’indice il palmo della sua mano. “Poi fammi sapere cosa si vede dalla radiografia”.  
Quando Hirugami tornò da lui con referto e lastra in mano, gli sorrise notando la sua espressione più rilassata.  
“Buone notizie?”  
“Avevi ragione come sempre, Korai. Ha solo una frattura incompleta del metacarpo e nessuna grossa lacerazione dell’ala. Non ci sono frammenti di osso né rischio di infezioni, e in più questo tipo di frattura guarisce facilmente proprio perché è ben allineata all’interno dell’osso, senza dividerlo completamente in due capi. Gli disinfetteremo le ferite superficiali e poi gli faremo un bendaggio stretto.” gli spiegò. “La cosa più difficile sarà la riabilitazione, per non far atrofizzare il muscolo mentre l’osso si rigenera, perché per un uccello selvatico come lui sarà piuttosto stressante.”  
“Quindi tornerà a volare, Sachiro?” domandò Hoshiumi, con il tono di chi la sapeva lunga.  
“Credo proprio di sì, i gabbiani sono un sacco forti, sai.” gli rispose rispecchiando il suo sorriso impertinente.  
Hoshiumi ricambiò con una piccola linguaccia. “È quello che ti ho appena detto io!”  
Il campanello annunciò l’arrivo di un altro animale da visitare.  
“Uhm, rimani qui in giro per una pausa caffè?” propose Hirugami, controllando non ci fossero occhi indiscreti nei paraggi, prima di avvicinare i loro volti e far sfiorare i propri nasi.  
Korai sorrise di nuovo e si passò la lingua sulle labbra.  
“Oi, oi, credo che lo studente modello abbia già avuto abbastanza distrazioni. Torna al lavoro! Ci vediamo più tardi alla spiaggia del faro!”  


Sedersi su una sedia in riva al mare e lasciare che le onde gli bagnassero i piedi era diventata in poco tempo una delle sue attività preferite. Hoshiumi si sedeva sulla sabbia, appoggiando la schiena alle sue gambe e portando indietro la testa per farsi coccolare, e Sachiro infilava le dita fra i suoi capelli. Sarebbe stato capace di passare così ore intere, ad accarezzarlo e a respirare l’aria di salsedine, canticchiando qualche canzone o ascoltando i mille racconti di Korai.  
“Abbiamo recintato l’angolo di spiaggia dove le tartarughe hanno nidificato. Fra qualche settimana dovrebbero schiudersi, spero non succedano imprevisti. Sai, ultimamente il mare è molto tranquillo durante il giorno. Sembra quasi che i pescatori illegali siano andati in letargo.”  
“Forse i giri di pattuglia con la Kamomedai e le segnalazioni che abbiamo fatto sono stati sufficienti per scoraggiarli” ipotizzò Hirugami.  
Hoshiumi rifletté in silenzio ancora un paio di minuti, poi si concentrò sui grattini che gli stava facendo. Prese le sue mani fra le proprie e intrecciò le loro dita, poi se le portò al viso per lasciarci dei piccoli baci. Hirugami restò a guardarlo giocherellare con i suoi palmi con un sorriso.  
“Guarda qui, Sachiro. Quando sei nervoso, ti stuzzichi sempre le pellicine attorno alle unghie. Smettila di farlo, le tue mani sono preziose. Devi ricordarti di prendertene cura.”  
Hirugami sentì formarsi un nodo alla gola ed ebbe l’impulso di nascondere a Korai la vista delle sue mani torturate. Lui alzò gli occhi per incrociare meglio il loro sguardo e ribadì le sue parole.  
“Lo so che tante volte lo fai inconsciamente, ed è difficile interrompere un’abitudine. Però devi ricordarti di volerti bene. Hai delle mani così belle”  
“Pensi che mi stia trascurando?”  
“Penso… che metti troppe cose prima. Ti preoccupi delle altre persone prima di te, ma cerca di decidere anche per il tuo bene. Al primo posto non dovrebbe esserci l’idea di compiacere gli altri. Ogni tuo desiderio e decisione sono validi. Lo sai, vero?”  
Sachiro si sentì a disagio. “A me sembra l’esatto contrario… Sono così egoista, Korai… Soprattutto con te”  
“E perché mai lo saresti?”  
“Perché… Mi sono avvicinato troppo, senza pensare alle conseguenze.”  
“Pensi che io ti abbia lasciato fare senza tener conto di quello che volevo io? La considerazione che hai di me è così piccola?”  
“Cosa? Niente affatto” replicò stupito.  
“Se tu sei stato egoista, allora lo sono stato anche io. E quindi, che problema c’è? Smetti di fare le cose che vorresti perché non sai cosa succederà dopo? Smetti di vivere perché un giorno dovrai morire? No, anzi, bisognerebbe fare l’esatto contrario! Bisognerebbe vivere ogni giorno prendendosi sempre tutto.”  
Sachiro rimase a fissarlo.  
Hoshiumi lo guardava sempre. Si preoccupava stesse bene. Faceva caso ai segni rossi delle sue dita, dove si era strappato la pelle, che nessun altro notava. Gli ricordava di assaporare ogni istante, di essere felice.  
Forse lui non si meritava qualcuno come Korai.  
“È che non riesco a non chiedermi cosa succederà quando l’estate sarà finita.” confessò.  
“Duh, ne parli come se fosse la fine del mondo. Finirai l’università e poi sarai libero di fare ciò che vuoi.”  
Hirugami lo sapeva, ma in qualche modo, era proprio quello il nocciolo del problema. Sarebbe stato libero di fare ciò che voleva, ma cos’era che voleva davvero? Ancora non lo sapeva.  
C’era solo un pensiero quasi disperato, che si era fatto lentamente strada nella sua mente, ma che aveva una paura terribile di pronunciare.  
“Hoshiumi, verresti a Nagano con me, quando finirà il mio periodo di tirocinio qui?”  
Era quello, ciò che più voleva. Non ci sarebbe stata nessuna separazione se avessero preso la stessa strada. Se avessero camminato insieme verso un futuro comune.  
Korai lo guardò senza battere ciglio.  
“Nah, non credo. Cosa farei in città? Non ho alcun certificato, altri lavori non mi interessano... Il mio posto è questo.”  
Hirugami si era già immaginato di ricevere quella risposta, ma se ne sentì ferito comunque.  
“Sospettavo sarebbe stato inutile chiedertelo” disse con un debole sorriso.  
Hoshiumi si strinse nelle spalle.  
“Il mio posto è il mare. Solo qui posso essere utile e fare quello che mi piace. Penso sia questa la mia missione... Distruggere il mare vuol dire distruggere la nostra vita e io voglio fare la mia parte per proteggere entrambi. Non c’è niente di più importante, per me”  
Hirugami capiva perfettamente il suo pensiero e lo rispettava. Era solo che avrebbe voluto essere egoista anche in questo.  
“Vorrà dire che dovrò godermi il più possibile la fine dell’estate. E tutto il resto.”  
Restarono lì a guardare l’orizzonte, fra un discorso e l’altro, fra un bacio e l’altro, finché le luci dell’alba non spensero anche l’ultima stella.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday Hirugami :3 Oggi piccolo capitolo di transizione (non avrei mai pensato di ritrovarmi a cercare su google l’apparato scheletrico dei gabbiani, e invece :D)  
> Non so come accoglierete i prossimi capitoli… anche io li devo ancora digerire xD  
> Al prossimo aggiornamento!


	8. VIII

Hirugami stava sognando e stava decisamente sognando qualcosa di strano. Hoshiumi era un campione olimpico di pallavolo e si muoveva per il campo facendo dei salti impossibili. Lui lo stava guardando dalla tv, in una partita contro l’argentina. D’un tratto Hoshiumi era uscito dal campo di gioco e aveva afferrato la telecamera con le due mani, guardando fisso nello schermo come se stesse parlando direttamente a lui.  
“SACHIRO!” Aveva gridato senza contegno. “Svegliati, stupido uomo dai capelli a ciotola!”  
Hirugami aprí gli occhi e si ritrovò, a un centimetro dalla sua, la faccia stavolta realissima di Hoshiumi Korai.  
“Korai?! Che stai facendo? Come cavolo sei entrato?”  
“Dopo, dopo. Adesso vestiti, svelto. Abbiamo una baleniera da fermare.” disse gettandogli il k-way fra le mani.  
Sachiro si prese un minuto per digerire quello che purtroppo era sicuro di aver sentito bene, ma non osò domandare oltre. Se era venuto a svegliarlo di soppiatto, nel bel mezzo della notte, voleva dire che il capitano Murphy non era a conoscenza della situazione, e soprattutto che non sarebbe stato affatto contento di sapere le intenzioni di Korai.  
Era una buona idea andare in mare senza autorizzazioni e rischiare la pelle contro una nave progettata per uccidere? Certamente no.  
Ma lasciare Korai da solo in una situazione del genere era decisamente un’idea peggiore. Quello squilibrato sarebbe veramente stato capace di salire sulla baleniera con l’intenzione di prendere a calci in culo l’equipaggio. Sachiro sospirò, ancora mezzo frastornato dal brusco risveglio, si infilò un paio di pantaloni e una felpa, e accettò in silenzio il suo destino.  
“Un momento” realizzò, improvvisamente ansioso, mentre chiudeva la porta di casa. “Korai, il mio taglio di capelli ti ricorda davvero una scodella?”  
  


“Uhm, chi hai detto che ti ha dato le chiavi di questa barca?”  
“È una motovedetta da ricerca e soccorso, Sachiro” precisò Hoshiumi mentre trafficava con i pulsanti e gli interruttori del ponte di comando. “Bessho non si accorgerà che l’abbiamo usata come non si è accorto che gli ho preso le chiavi.”  
“Mi stai dicendo che hai rubato le chiavi?!”  
“Insomma, Sachiro, renditi utile o taci! Accendi il GPS e i radar, non perdiamo altro tempo.”  
Un po’ riluttante, Hirugami fece quanto ordinato. Quella sera il vento era piuttosto forte, e anche nel buio della notte si riuscivano a vedere le enormi nubi nere sopra il mare.  
“Non sta per scoppiare una tempesta?” domandò preoccupato.  
“Proprio per questo ti sto dicendo di sbrigarti! Partendo subito dovremmo riuscire a raggiungere le navi prima che inizi a scendere la pioggia. Tieni controllata sulla girobussola la nostra posizione.”  
Era la prima volta che il mare gli sembrò così spaventoso. L’acqua era agitata e le onde alte e scure rendevano difficile mantenere la rotta.  
La consapevolezza che il mare poteva diventare tanto facilmente un mostro immenso, capace di divorarsi qualsiasi cosa, lo lasciò senza fiato. Si immaginò Hoshiumi cadere in quell’abisso scuro e gelido e rabbrividì.  
“Korai, non è una bella notte per navigare…”  
“Lo so, ma fidati di me. Ci siamo”  
Hirugami notò sul radar dei puntini luminosi. Guardò ancora l’orizzonte e finalmente riuscì a distinguere la sagoma di due grosse navi.  
“Sono due?”  
“Sí, molte baleniere funzionano così, mi sembrava di avertelo già detto. Una é la nave mattatoio, quella con gli arpioni, l’altra é la nave officina che si occupa di processare il corpo” spiegò Hoshiumi.  
Sachiro non riusciva a staccare gli occhi dal mare mosso, perciò si accorse subito di come il compagno stava portando la motovedetta ad infilarsi esattamente fra le due.  
“Korai, il piano quale sarebbe?” chiese con un velo di panico.  
“Guarda, la vedo sotto il pelo dell’acqua. É una balenottera azzurra. Non perderla di vista” continuò lui, ignorando la sua domanda.  
“Korai!” gemette. “Non avrai intenzione di andare a speronarle, spero?!”  
“Tieni, chiama la guardia costiera e comunica loro la nostra posizione. Le navi autorizzate non cacciano di notte, fuori stagione, e soprattutto in acque protette.”  
Hoshiumi gli passò il cellulare e Hirugami compose il numero con le dita che tremavano. Perché Korai non li aveva chiamati subito? Come faceva a sapere che avrebbero trovato due navi bracconiere proprio in quella zona e a quell’ora? _Cosa cavolo aveva in mente quello spericolato?_  
Hoshiumi gli si avvicinò e appoggiò una mano sulla sua spalla.  
“Sachiro, ascoltami bene. Adesso pensa tu al timone. É semplice, mi hai già visto guidare: queste sono le leve che controllano le due eliche. Con queste regoli la spinta, con queste muovi le pale a destra e a sinistra. Fai attenzione alle raffiche di vento e aggiustati di conseguenza. Ok? Devi solo assicurarti di non farci ribaltare, tieniti pronto a sterzare prima che il vento e le onde ci colpiscano. Hey, guardami bene…”  
Korai afferrò il colletto del suo k-way e fece scontrare rapidamente le loro labbra.  
“So che ce la farai.”  
Poi, prima che Sachiro ebbe il tempo di registrare con consapevolezza quanto successo e fermarlo, uscì dalla cabina.  
“Devi rimanere fra la balena e la nave arpionatrice!” gli gridò dal ponte esterno, prima di accendere quello che sembrava un fumogeno e lanciarlo con precisione sulla prima baleniera.  
Sachiro era sul punto di correre fuori, afferrarlo per il cappuccio del suo giubbotto riflettente e trascinarlo dentro al sicuro, quando la guardia costiera rispose alla chiamata e lo costrinse a spostare la sua attenzione su quest'ultima.  
Mentre spiegava la situazione e dava le loro coordinate, si accorse che le due baleniere si stavano avvicinando sempre di più, lasciando fra esse solo uno stretto spazio, e il cellulare gli cadde dalle mani.  
I suoi pensieri si dipinsero per un secondo di bianco, prima che l’immagine mentale di Korai gli fece recuperare il controllo.  
_“Queste sono le leve che controllano le due eliche”._  
Una cosa doveva fare, e doveva assicurarsi di farla bene: _farli restare in vita_ , su quella barca che non sapeva guidare, in un mare agitato, e letteralmente schiacciati fra due baleniere.  
_È come un joystick_ \- si disse. _È come la tua prima operazione di chirurgia robotica._ _Non far cadere Korai in mare, altrimenti perdi._  
Le onde non gli davano tregua e gli rendevano pesanti le braccia sul timone, ma Sachiro rimase concentrato e impassibile.  
_“Con queste muovi le pale a destra e a sinistra. Fai attenzione alle raffiche di vento”._  
Hirugami studiò rapidamente la situazione. La balenottera si trovava adesso completamente alla loro destra. Qualcuno, sulla nave alla loro sinistra, continuava a urlare insulti in un dialetto incomprensibile, mentre cercava di manovrare quello che doveva essere il cannone dell’arpione.  
Korai stava facendo un grande casino con un faro abbagliante, confondendo con la luce i balenieri per impedirgli di vedere il cetaceo nell’acqua e prendere così la mira.  
Il radar aveva iniziato a segnalare un’altra nave in avvicinamento, che doveva essere la guardia costiera, ma ci avrebbe messo ancora un po’ prima di arrivare. I fumogeni e la strategia di Hoshiumi però sembravano funzionare per guadagnare tempo, e fortunatamente la seconda nave non sembrava avere armi.  
Sachiro stava quasi permettendosi di rilassare un po’ i nervi, quando delle gocce di pioggia grandi come chicchi d’uva iniziarono a colpire la vetrata del ponte di comando.  
La burrasca era iniziata.  
In pochi minuti il fumo si disperse completamente. Korai stava continuando a puntare il faro abbagliante sui pescatori, ma all’improvviso qualcosa colpì con gran fragore il fanale, e la luce si spense.  
Qualcuno aveva appena lanciato un arpione contro il faro.  
Sachiro notò Hoshiumi trovarsi esattamente sulla traiettoria del cannone e la sua parte razionale lo abbandonò completamente. Si gettò fuori dalla cabina incurante del vento, della pioggia e della nave ora senza nocchiere.  
Spinse Korai a terra e poi lo strinse a sé, facendogli scudo con il suo abbraccio. _Era pazzo, era un pazzo._ Strinse più che poteva e chiuse gli occhi, aspettando il buio.  
Silenzio.  
E poi, inaspettato, un fischio.  
Sachiro riaprì le palpebre, confuso.  
Era la sirena delle autorità.  
“Sachiro! Ce l’abbiamo fatta!” stava gridando Hoshiumi, ancora aggrappato al suo corpo, prima di scoppiare a ridere e baciarlo, incredulo quanto lui. “Lo sai che non c’era alcun arpione carico, vero? E che in ogni caso non lo avrebbero mai puntato contro di noi, perché…”  
Non sentiva nemmeno più le sue parole, perché la sua testa era completamente occupata da un unico pensiero, che rendeva superfluo e ovattato tutto il resto.  
_Korai stava bene. Korai stava bene._  
Hirugami lasciò uscire un sospiro di sollievo, ma questo si trasformò in un lamento prima che potesse zittirsi. La tensione di quella situazione assurda aveva crepato irrimediabilmente il muro di insensibilità e compostezza che lo proteggeva. Sotto quella tempesta, però, nemmeno Hoshiumi avrebbe saputo distinguere le righe delle lacrime sulle sue guance da quelle tracciate dalla pioggia.  
Quando fecero ritorno sulla terraferma, le sue mani stavano ancora tremando.  
Korai gliele prese e le strinse fra le sue, e poi si mise davanti ai suoi occhi, costringendolo a guardarlo.  
Vide le labbra di Hoshiumi sollevarsi in un sorriso soddisfatto, e fu allora che esplose. Lo afferrò per le spalle e gli diede uno scossone, facendolo trasalire.  
“Non c’è niente da festeggiare, Korai! Ti rendi conto di cosa ci sarebbe potuto succedere, là fuori?!” esclamò, esterrefatto. “Sei pazzo, sei completamente fuori di testa!”  
Aveva perso il controllo, di nuovo. Era incredibile come Hoshiumi fosse riuscito a distruggere la sua tanto abilmente costruita maschera di indifferenza e imperturbabilità.  
“Hey, calmati, Sachiro! Era tutto sotto controllo! Non ci avrebbero colpito, te l’ho detto. E poi avevo fiducia in te. Sei stato bravo al timone” ribatté lui con sicurezza, anche se era rimasto buono sotto alla presa delle sue mani.  
“Ma cosa vuol dire?! Non avevo mai pilotato una barca! Avrei potuto _farci affondare!_ Non dovresti fidarti così ciecamente di qualcuno che non sa nemmeno quello che sta facendo! Hoshiumi Korai, dovresti tenere di più alla tua vita! Come posso essere tranquillo sapendo che fai questo genere di cose, di nascosto…?!”  
Hoshiumi continuava a guardarlo, disorientato.  
“Sachiro, non é vero che faccio queste cose da solo. Era la prima volta. Era perché sapevo ci saresti stato. Insieme li abbiamo fermati, e possiamo continuare così... _io e te_. Imparerai sicuramente anche a pilotare e..."  
Hirugami sentì la propria anima frantumarsi come un cristallo che cadeva.  
“Korai. Promettimi che non farai mai più una cosa del genere.”  
Le pupille del ragazzo si piantarono confuse nelle sue.  
“Devi promettermelo. Anche se restassi con te… non farebbe alcuna differenza, perché tu non sei un gabbiano, o una tartaruga o un pesce. Non potrei curarti, Korai. Non potrei salvarti. Perciò devi promettermelo. _Non farti del male.”_  
Non aveva mai parlato così seriamente in vita sua.  
Hoshiumi si immobilizzò.  
_“_ Aspetta… Cosa intendi dire con quel “anche se restassi”…?”  
Un cristallo che cadeva e si sgretolava in mille pezzi.  
“Andiamo, Korai. Lo sai bene che in poco meno di una settimana finirà il mio periodo di tirocinio, e anche la mia permanenza qui…”  
Non riuscì a terminare la frase. Quella realtà che aveva continuato a seppellire e nascondere pur di non affrontare, adesso non poteva più essere ignorata.  
Hoshiumi lo fissava con quegli occhi grandi, quasi si rifiutasse di capire. Indietreggiò liberandosi dalla sua stretta.  
“Lo so, ma… Mi stai dicendo che non tornerai, una volta finita l’università?”  
Non seppe rispondergli.  
“Tu non... non vuoi salvare il mare?”  
Il tono della sua voce si era fatto improvvisamente deluso, e le sue parole sembravano un’accusa.  
Anche se fino a quel momento non era stato che un pensiero confuso e nebuloso nella sua mente, Hirugami realizzò improvvisamente che la verità era quella. Non aveva mai davvero immaginato il suo futuro su una nave in mezzo al mare, a fare la guerra alle baleniere. Si era sempre visto in una clinica veterinaria, in un ambiente protetto e familiare, tutt’altra cosa rispetto alle sfide e ai sacrifici dell’oceano.  
Provò ad aprire bocca, ma non ne uscì una parola.  
Korai scosse la testa, lo guardò un’ultima volta e poi si voltò e si mise a correre nella notte, senza mai fermarsi o guardare indietro. La sua espressione era quella di un’animale ferito che aveva perso il suo rifugio.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nessun commento a riguardo, solo sofferenza TvT  
> *si nasconde*


	9. IX

Shimizu controllò il diario clinico. “Si è ristabilito completamente, direi che oggi possiamo liberarlo.”  
Hirugami guardò il gabbiano che Hoshiumi aveva portato alla clinica. Riposava tranquillamente su un trespolo, dopo una rapida visita di controllo per la sua ala.  
“Se permettete, vorrei essere io a farlo” chiese.  
Shimizu sembrò sorpresa della sua richiesta, ma gli lasciò le chiavi del pick-up che utilizzavano per trasportare gli animali senza alcuna obiezione.  
Sachiro si mise alla guida e decise di portarlo alla caletta isolata che aveva scoperto con Korai. Voleva liberarlo in un posto tranquillo, lontano dalle barche del porto. Sentiva anche il bisogno di prendersi un momento di solitudine. Abbassò i finestrini e accese la radio. Era ormai pomeriggio inoltrato e il suo turno sarebbe finito da lì a poco, perciò poteva fare con calma.  
Giunse sulla spiaggia dopo aver percorso il piccolo sentiero nascosto fra i sassi che ormai conosceva. Si avvicinò alla riva, appoggiò con delicatezza il trasportino, lo aprí ed attese.  
Il gabbiano zampettò indeciso sulla sabbia, osservando cauto in ogni direzione per studiare l’ambiente. Sbatté le ali tentativamente, un paio di volte. Si guardò attorno di nuovo, e i suoi occhi finirono su Hirugami per una manciata buona di secondi. Forse quello era il suo modo di salutarlo. Girò nuovamente la testa verso il mare, e senza ulteriori cerimonie aprì le ali e si librò in volo.  
Sachiro rimase a fissarlo finché non riuscì più a distinguere la forma delle sue ali, finché non diventò altro che un piccolo puntino grigio nel cielo, per poi scomparire all’orizzonte.  
Rimase in silenzio con gli occhi persi davanti a sé. Il cielo si era fatto nuvoloso. Forse c’era una tempesta al largo. Korai lo avrebbe saputo sicuramente. Erano trascorsi un paio di giorni da quella notte contro le baleniere, ma non si erano più parlati. Forse sapevano che cercarsi avrebbe solo fatto del male ad entrambi, ma Sachiro moriva dalla voglia di vederlo, di stringerlo più che poteva adesso che ne aveva ancora la possibilità, di provare almeno a chiarirsi... L’idea che il loro ultimo scambio li avesse lasciati con l’amaro in bocca era insopportabile.  
Tornò alla clinica per lasciare il pick-up e si diresse verso il porto, soprappensiero. L’aria si era fatta decisamente più fresca e il cielo più cupo, sia per le giornate che si stavano accorciando che per le nuvole grigie che annunciavano la pioggia.  
Sembrava non esserci anima viva al molo, quel giorno. Solo una figura seduta su una passerella di legno, che Hirugami avrebbe riconosciuto fra mille.  
Hoshiumi guardava il cielo sopra di sé, incurante delle gocce di pioggia che avrebbero iniziato a colpirgli il viso.  
“Korai” mormorò Sachiro, per avere la sua attenzione, avvicinandosi.  
“C’è un uragano in alto mare. Le correnti d’acqua calda probabilmente cambieranno direzione e profondità.” disse lui, senza spostare lo sguardo dalle nuvole.  
“Korai…”  
“Quando le uova delle tartarughe si schiuderanno, gli sarà ancora più difficile trovare la loro strada.” Finalmente posò gli occhi sui suoi. La sua espressione era quella seria e indecifrabile che assumeva inconsciamente quando si perdeva a fondo in qualche riflessione, o quando fissava troppo a lungo il mare.  
Dopo un istante, Hoshiumi proseguì. “Ma ce la faranno. Loro sanno dove andare, ce l’hanno scritto dentro. Il loro istinto le guida verso l’acqua. E anche se le correnti cambieranno, quell’istinto le farà comunque tornare a casa.”  
Di nuovo una pausa.  
“Sai cosa fa confondere le tartarughe, Sachiro?”  
Hirugami lo sapeva. “Le luci artificiali.”  
Korai annuì con la testa. “L’orizzonte sul mare dovrebbe essere la cosa più luminosa della notte, perché sul mare si riflettono la luna e tutte le stelle. Adesso, dove le città si affacciano sulla costa, non è più così. Meno tartarughe riescono a raggiungere il mare. E sai, dove vanno appena nate è ancora un mistero. Gli scienziati li chiamano “anni persi”. “Periodo buio”. Ma poi, le tartarughe tornano sempre alla spiaggia dove sono nate. Tornano sempre nel posto che gli appartiene.” disse, con lo sguardo sempre dritto davanti a sé, fisso sul niente.  
“Korai, noi umani siamo molto più complessi delle tartarughe. Non abbiamo davanti una sola strada da seguire. Vediamo la luce del mare e vediamo anche le luci della città, ma siamo consapevoli della differenza fra le due. È solo che siamo liberi di scegliere. Non abbiamo scritte dentro le coordinate del posto dove andare. Non abbiamo un solo destino.”  
“Quindi, il tuo l’hai già scelto? I lampioni della città ti attraggono più della luce del mare?”  
Hirugami solitamente trovava adorabile quel lato esageratamente melodrammatico di Korai, ma questa volta se ne sentì ferito.  
“Io non sono te. Non ho la tua stessa vocazione. Puoi farmene una colpa? Me lo hai insegnato tu stesso, che non c’è nulla di male, a volte, nel lasciar perdere. Che il mondo non si fermerà se io smetterò di andare in mare... Che non c’é niente di sbagliato nel dedicare la vita alle proprie passioni, esattamente come fai tu.”  
Hoshiumi continuò a fissare l’orizzonte. “Hai ragione. Sei sicuro della tua scelta, allora.”  
“Korai” lo richiamò. “Se ti chiedessi di scegliere fra il mare e me, cosa sceglieresti?”  
L’espressione di Korai disegnò l’ennesima, silenziosa crepa nel cuore di Sachiro. “Perché devo essere costretto a scegliere? Amo entrambi. Non posso avere entrambi?”  
Hoshiumi non gli aveva mai confessato così chiaramente i propri sentimenti. Lo vide prendere un respiro e sbuffare contro il cielo un lamento che racchiudeva tutta la frustrazione che non avrebbe saputo esprimere altrimenti. “Vedi, la scelta non è nemmeno fra l’amore e qualcos’altro! Perché si tratta di amore in entrambi i casi. Che sia amore per una persona, per un luogo, per una causa… non fa differenza. Non è mai facile dover scegliere fra più cose che si amano. Lo capisco, davvero! Capisco se decidi di seguire l’amore che può darti più certezze e farti meno male. Quello che ti sei scelto e costruito negli anni, quello in cui hai investito il tuo tempo e le tue energie. Forse sono io il codardo a non volerti lasciare andare. Capisco le tue parole perché anche io ho degli obiettivi a cui non voglio rinunciare. Anche io _so quello che voglio_. Lo so benissimo. Fino a quando l’oceano vorrà avermi, io rimarrò in mare. È solo che fa comunque male.” concluse.  
Sachiro ripensò ai gabbiani, capaci di nuotare e di volare nella pioggia e nelle tempeste più rigide, senza venire travolti dal vento. Nel cielo e nel mare, nel bello e nel brutto tempo, i gabbiani non avevano paura di spalancare le loro ali. Potevano affrontare qualsiasi cosa.  
Korai era forte come i gabbiani.  
Allungò la mano e sfiorò le dita di Hoshiumi con le proprie. Rimasero in silenzio mentre la pioggia leggera si faceva minuto dopo minuto sempre più fitta.  
“Ti prenderai un raffreddore se rimani sotto la tempesta. Vieni da me.”  
Hoshiumi si lasciò sfuggire un sorriso amaro.  
“Perché? Che senso ha, adesso?” replicò. “Lo hai detto tu stesso. Non siamo come le tartarughe. Non tornerai su questa spiaggia dopo qualche anno di _buio_. Già domani non mi rimarrà più niente di te.”  
Sachiro voleva lasciare cadere la propria mano, interrompere quel contatto fra polpastrelli - perché Korai doveva affondare il coltello nella piaga in quel modo? - ma finì invece per intrecciare le loro dita e stringerle forte.  
“Sei fortunato allora. Perché tu invece mi rimarrai dentro, domani, il giorno dopo e quello dopo ancora, e così per tutti i giorni a seguire. Ricorderò _tutto_ e ti cercherò _sempre_ , gran pezzo di idiota che non sei altro.” Sentì le proprie guance pungere, come accadeva quando si trovava sull’orlo delle lacrime. “Perché se non fossi così testardo, così stupidamente innamorato del mare, forse potremmo avere una possibilità, ma non vorrei mai vivere con la consapevolezza di averti portato via da lui. Lo so che non c’è modo di smuoverti. Lo so di non avere alcun diritto di dirti queste cose. Non posso chiederti di rinunciare al tuo posto nel mondo per me, così come tu non puoi fare lo stesso. Non so cosa fare. Non trovo una soluzione.”  
Hoshiumi respirò profondamente e annuì un’altra volta. Poi si alzò in piedi, senza sciogliere la loro stretta di mano.  
“Andiamo a casa tua, Sachiro, e calmiamoci.”  
Rimase tranquillo e in silenzio finché si trovarono entrambi a piedi scalzi sulla soglia del suo appartamento. Poi fu lui a gettarsi per primo sulla sua bocca.  
Le sue labbra si mossero con impeto, con una forza quasi cattiva, come per esorcizzare con quel gesto rude il dolore che avvertiva dentro. Hirugami ricambiò nella stessa maniera vorace.  
Sentì i denti di Korai affondare nel suo labbro inferiore e poi sentì il sapore metallico del sangue. Gli aveva fatto male, ma quel piccolo dolore era niente. Niente faceva male come assaggiare le stelle e doversene staccare. _Decidere_ , di staccarsene.  
Hoshiumi non smise di morderlo nemmeno quando Sachiro lo sbatté contro la porta, o quando lo fece cadere sul divano, mentre fuori aveva iniziato ad infuriare la tempesta. Lo spogliò frettolosamente dai vestiti fradici di pioggia e si lasciò spogliare a sua volta, mentre quelle labbra pretenziose non cessavano di chiedere attenzioni.  
Non si preoccupò di essere delicato - anche Hoshiumi stava mettendo nei suoi gesti tutta la sua frustrazione. Era una confessione, fatta con i denti e con le unghie, nel linguaggio segreto che avevano imparato a parlare fra di loro, l’unico modo che conoscevano per dirsi la verità: quanto entrambi erano entrati troppo in profondità nell’anima dell’altro, come la spina di un riccio di mare. Ma era arrivata l’ora di estrarla, di succhiare via il veleno, di rimuovere quel corpo estraneo da sotto la pelle, e l’unico modo che avevano per farlo era questo, mordendo e graffiando. Amando più forte.  
Hirugami lasciò che fosse Hoshiumi a guidare il ritmo dei loro movimenti - un ritmo impetuoso, a ondate, come doveva essere il mare là fuori in quel momento. Hoshiumi era audace e insaziabile, ma in una maniera quasi solenne. Stringeva fino a ferire e pretendeva lo stesso trattamento.  
Sachiro pensò improvvisamente alle perle. Quei piccoli gioielli del mare che nascondono la storia di una ferita. Un corpo estraneo che penetra una conchiglia, e una conchiglia che, non riuscendo ad espellere quell’intruso, allora lo ricopre di sé, lo circonda con la sua madreperla per difendersi e proteggersi, per allontanarlo dalla sua parte più vulnerabile.  
La conchiglia lo avvolge per liberarsi di lui. E forse era esattamente quello che stava cercando di fare Hoshiumi in quell’istante.  
Con rinnovata energia Sachiro ribaltò le loro posizioni e sovrastò Korai, senza uscire da lui, senza lasciarlo solo nemmeno per un secondo. _Siamo una cosa sola_ \- si ritrovò a pensare - _come non lo saremo forse mai più. Prenderò e porterò con me ogni momento che posso. Ogni dettaglio che posso._  
Affondò i denti in quel triangolo di pelle chiara e delicata, appena sotto l’attaccatura dei suoi capelli candidi. Chi avrebbe baciato quel posto segreto, dopo la sua partenza?  
Chi altri avrebbe sentito i gemiti di Korai - la cadenza disperata che avevano in quel momento, quasi un singhiozzo, mentre spingeva i fianchi contro i suoi in quel moto febbrile e sconclusionato? Chi altri avrebbe intrecciato le dita in quei capelli morbidi come piume, e intrecciato i suoi desideri a quelli di Korai? Chi altri lo avrebbe amato così, _fino a far male?_  
Hirugami lo guardò inclinare la testa all’indietro e abbandonarsi ad uno spasmo più forte degli altri. Quando riaprì gli occhi il suo sguardo si era annebbiato, o forse si era addolcito. Korai gli spostò dalla fronte le ciocche scure che si erano accollate alla pelle per il sudore, e lo accolse in un abbraccio, mentre anche lui si lasciava scappare gli ultimi sospiri. Solo poi, quando non aveva più difese, si lasciò sfiorare dal pensiero che stavolta davvero era finita. La lotta, la tempesta e tutto il resto. Restava solo da leccarsi le ferite, e poi andare avanti.  
Korai si addormentò sul divano e Hirugami rimase a lungo a guardare la sua pelle arrossata, ascoltando la pioggia che era tornata leggera ma non dava comunque segno di cessare.  
Avrebbe voluto che quei lividi rimanessero per sempre, come prove indelebili di ciò che era esistito fra loro, anche quando non sarebbero più stati lì.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siete liberi di linciarmi brutalmente, ma devo confessarvi che questo è il mio capitolo preferito. L’ho sentito un sacco mentre scrivevo.   
> Aaaaaaaa çç


	10. X

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Epilogo.

Sachiro aprì le finestre e la brezza fredda dell’autunno gli punse le guance.  
Quei sei mesi erano volati in un battito di ciglia. La valigia pronta, in bella vista nel corridoio, sembrava pesare tonnellate. Il suo cuore, però, era decisamente più pesante.  
Indossò il cappotto e si incamminò verso la spiaggia del faro.   
_“Quando te ne andrai, rimarranno solo i granelli di sabbia a ricordare quello che ci siamo scambiati”_ , gli aveva detto Korai.  
Si fece strada fra le ammofile e raggiunse la spiaggia.  
C’era una sedia, proprio lì, sulla riva.  
L’acqua scivolava incurante, avanti e indietro, schiumando contro le sue gambe di legno, ma lei rimaneva lì, immobile, su quella sabbia che gli era diventata così familiare.  
Era il saluto di Korai per lui.  
Sorrise sentendo il cuore riscaldarsi e sbattere prepotentemente contro la sua cassa toracica.  
Quella seggiola era lì per ricordargli di fermarsi, respirare ed _essere felice_. Era lì per ricordargli che doveva fare ciò che lo faceva stare bene. Era questo, quello che più Hoshiumi desiderava per lui.  
Ma lui, non sarebbe venuto.  
_“Le anime gemelle distruggono i tuoi muri e rivelano a te stesso uno strato di te che non conoscevi, come se ti spogliassero della tua conchiglia. Ma certe volte le anime gemelle non sono destinate a vivere insieme. E va bene così.”_ Questo gli aveva detto il capitano Murphy, quando lo aveva sorpreso a fissare con occhi tristi l’orizzonte, l’ultimo giorno di ricognizione che aveva passato sulla Kamomedai. Aveva capito tutto senza che gli avesse mai detto niente. Forse era impossibile non notare l’attrazione magnetica che si era formata fra lui e Hoshiumi.  
Sachiro si tolse scarpe e calzini e lasciò che la schiuma del mare gli bagnasse i piedi.  
_Andava bene così._ La strada di entrambi era ancora lunga. E nessuno aveva veramente detto addio all’altro. Per quanto male faceva in quel momento, non aveva rimpianti. Avrebbe rifatto ogni cosa, con lo stesso entusiasmo. E il pensiero di Korai, di tutto quello che avevano vissuto insieme, non lo avrebbe mai lasciato solo.  
Dei gabbiani stavano volando in cerchio sopra il mare. Chissà se c’era anche quello che Hoshiumi gli aveva portato, perché lo salvasse. Guardò le loro ali spiegate e sentì sotto le dita la morbidezza dei suoi capelli bianchi.  
Ricordò la notte dove le stelle cadenti avevano attraversato il cielo.  
_Datemi un po’ della vostra forza_ , chiese ai gabbiani. _Come fate a lasciare il mare, e il cielo, dopo aver assaggiato la libertà che c’è nel vento e nelle onde? Quando siete sulla terra, come fate a sopportare quella mancanza?_  
Si lasciò andare sulla sedia e guardò, in silenzio, l’orizzonte.

Il mare era così. Esageratamente bello e terribilmente forte. Poteva cullare o inghiottire, dare la vita o toglierla, essere amico generoso o nemico disumano. Era allo stesso tempo colori, odori e suoni sconosciuti, e altri sentiti da sempre.  
Continuava imperterrito a muoversi, a cantare la sua canzone, un lento ondeggiare che nessuno sarebbe mai riuscito a fermare. Il suono di quel movimento infinito gli sarebbe rimasto dentro per sempre, in un punto nascosto dietro alle sue orecchie, come una cantilena dell’anima. E in qualsiasi altro posto sulla terra, dovunque avesse trovato una spiaggia di sabbia dove soffia la brezza dell’oceano, quella melodia sarebbe risuonata in lui.  
E forse, in un’altra spiaggia di sabbia dove soffia la brezza dell’oceano, lui e Korai si sarebbero incontrati di nuovo, e di nuovo si sarebbero mischiati come l’acqua di due oceani che collidono.

The door to this room was thrown open, and there was no one waiting inside.  
Only a single lone chair, stained throughout with the smell of the ocean breeze.  
I'll leave this door open so you don't have to worry that you'll get lost.  
I'll hear the door creak when you knock.  
What should we say to each other when we meet?  
I don't think I will find the answer.  
I remember when we met as shooting stars filled the sky.  
I will never forget that beautiful night.  
How could I ever put what truly matters into words?  
Of everything that happened during summer.  
And before I knew it, shining there so bright,  
The ghost of the deep sea.  
The peaks of the trees see off the boats on such a boiling summer evening.  
They murmur all the songs they've ever learned and scatter all of their flowers.  
I can hear the sound of your laughter from somewhere far away from here.  
It's just like a hand upon a warm cheek.  
If I travel this winding and twisting road,  
Your tightly shut eyes will open wide.  
Even if we're separated, beyond space and time.  
Scream out loud, "I am happy as I am now."  
How could I ever put what truly matters into words?  
They dissolve into the light prancing around.  
I remember when we met as shooting stars filled the sky.  
I will never forget that beautiful night.  
How could I ever put what truly matters into words?  
Of everything that happened during summer.  
And before I knew it, shining there so bright,  
The ghost of the deep sea.  
On the sandy beach, in the summer wind,  
Let's meet together again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Qui sopra ho lasciato una traduzione in inglese di Umi No Yuurei, la canzone dal quale è scaturito questo mio film mentale.  
> Che dire? Grazie a chi mi ha seguito in questa piccola rollercoaster di emozioni. Forse non è andata come vi aspettavate - in realtà il finale è aperto a qualsiasi cosa, chissà - ma spero che questa storia vi abbia fatto compagnia e regalato qualcosina (special thanks to kurapikasdad who made my day when left a comment TvT)  
> Per oggi ho finito le parole, alla prossima storia. <3


End file.
